Tontos y felices
by Arandano
Summary: Kenny siente estar enamorado de Kyle, aunque no cree en el amor.     Sin embargo, aún no sabe que para ser feliz, había que arriesgar y retar a la suerte. Al final, comprendería que quizá, enamorarse no es solo para tontos que se creen felices. Bunny/Dip
1. Chapter 1

_****Aclaraciones del capitulo:****_

_**South Park pertenece a Matt Stone y Trey Parker.**_

**I**

Esa mañana, Kenny McCormick no se encontraba precisamente de buen humor. Había salido de su casa dando un portazo; no quería tener que lidiar con uno más de los pleitos de sus padres y estaba seguro que esta vez sería uno grande, pues de nuevo, Stuart McCormick no se había medido perdiéndose con sus amigos en algún pub de mala muerte, prescindiendo así de sus responsabilidades en el último empleo que hasta ahora había logrado conservar por más tiempo.

No era un buen día para Kenny, aunque en realidad no había ido nada bien desde hacía un tiempo.

Sin embargo, parecía que las cosas se habían vuelto aún más complicadas para el muchacho apenas un par de días atrás. Era cierto que desde muy pequeño siempre se veía envuelto en muchos y serios problemas; su familia era quizá la más disfuncional de todo South Park y siempre le tocaba lidiar con las situaciones más peligrosas; aún así, Kenny McCormick siempre se las había arreglado bastante bien por él mismo, tratando de llevar la vida normal y superflua de cualquier adolescente de su edad. Y parecía que todo su plan –fuera cual fuera- estaba funcionando, pues hasta ahora, nunca antes se había sentido tan jodidamente mal.

Suspiro hastiado caminando aterido y sin un rumbo por las calles del frío South Park. En su camino se encontró con un par de conocidos que saludo sin mucho ánimo y al girar en la última esquina, se topó con un grupo de chicas que no dudaron el saludarle con coquetería mal disimulada.

Las vio alejarse, observando con descaro el contoneo de sus caderas y las siluetas de sus cuerpos encantadores.

Kenny McCormick siempre había sido un ligón y su fama de faldero le presidia entre las jovencitas más guapas de todo el pueblo. Había conocido y salido con muchas chicas, era cierto y sin embargo, el rubio nunca se había enamorado.

Y ahora, luego de haberlo supuesto imposible, el joven se creía -si es que no lo estaba ya- muy cerca de estarlo, aunque al parecer, había decidido hacerlo de la persona equivocada. Qué remedio. Nadie dijo que tenía que ser perfecto. El amor es para los tontos que se creen felices.

Cruzó la calle al trote; se dio cuenta que llevaba tiempo caminando sin decidir qué hacer. Miró la hora en un reloj expuesto en el escaparate de una tienda de antigüedades; era un poco más de medio día y comenzaba a tener hambre, después de todo aún no había desayunado nada. Sacó su billetera y registró el capital que traía disponible. Ya se las arreglaría, pues en definitiva no le apetecía regresar a su casa.

Minutos más tarde, Kenny se encontraba frente a _V-Games_, el viejo local de videojuegos que solía frecuentar con sus amigos. Antes de dirigirse ahí, se había pasado rápidamente por el video club del señor Parker, donde solía trabajar tres veces por semana; el día anterior no se había presentado así que para asegurar su puesto - y su motocicleta- había decidido hacer una visita rápida al viejo, contar una mentira y disculparse dejándole satisfecho.

El _V-Games_ le recibió con la musiquilla estridente de las diversas maquinas de baile y demás videojuegos. Un tropel de chicos - adolescentes y niños- saturaban el lugar con gritos y carcajadas lunáticas y contagiosas. Kenny sonrió un poco dirigiéndose a la máquina expendedora de refrescos, donde se hizo de una _coca-cola_ y deseando no encontrarse con alguna cara conocida se dirigió a uno de los asientos que formaban hilera uno junto al otro a un costado de la de entrada; se sentó y se volvió mirando hacia afuera, viendo el transitar de los coches o siguiendo los movimientos descuidados de los transeúntes.

Suspiró una vez más antes de darle un tragó a su bebida, sintiendo el escozor frio en su garganta.

Se sentía patético, absurdo. Ahí estaba él, lamentándose como una nena en desgracia. Definitivamente, estar enamorado era una mierda.

Lo era y punto; sin embargo, enamorarse de uno de tus mejores amigos lo hacía todo aún más complicado. Más aún si se trataba de un chico.

¿Realmente estaba enamorado de él? ¡Joder!

Si tenía que decidirse, de todas las cosas estúpidas que había hecho en su corta vida, en definitiva enamorarse de su mejor amigo –de un chico-, era por mucho la peor de todas.

Sonrió un poco son cierta ironía y luego volvió a beber de su _coca-cola._

No, definitivamente no había sido una buena idea enamorarse de él; definitivamente no había sido buena idea besar a Kyle Broflovski.

Kyle Broflovski. Oh, sí, Kenny McCormick estaba completamente prendado del joven Broflovski. Y ahora se daba cuenta que, aunque – en el mejor de los casos- no estuviera enamorado de Kyle, realmente debía gustarle tanto como para atreverse a besarle. Porque sí, apenas un par de días atrás le había besado, aunque el resultado fuera menos romántico y más nefasto de lo que esperaba.

- Joder – bufó al recordarlo, deslizando su capucha y dejando a la vista la maraña de cabellos dorados.

Se frotó los ojos algo ensombrecidos, pues no había dormido nada bien los últimos días. Y es que enterarse que posiblemente estaba enamorado de Kyle y al mismo tiempo que le rechazaran tan furiosamente, le había provocado una terrible anhedonia. Así fue como terminó encerrado las últimas veinticuatro horas en la monotonía de su habitación, sin ánimos siquiera para comer e incapaz de salir y enfrentarse a su amigo o a quien fuera, liándose con la programación local de la televisión, ojeando la pornografía vieja que acumulaba bajo su cama y haciendo un nuevo record en la PSP.

Sin embargo, pronto comprendió que no podía –ni quería- pasar el resto de su vida encerrado en esa habitación. Sencillamente él no funcionaba así.

Además, no se suponía que terminaran así las cosas, así que ¡por qué carajo creía estar tan enamorado y precisamente de Kyle!

En realidad, ni él mismo lo entendía. Antes de darse cuenta, algo había cambiado y comenzó a sentirse atraído por el joven Broflovski de una manera inquietante. Le gustaba, desde antes –aunque de una manera completamente diferente- y ahora le gustaba aún más. Era su mejor amigo, siempre lo fue; el chico a quien admiraba, confiaba y con quien disfrutaba estar.

Kyle siempre le había demostrado ser un buen amigo, el mejor de todos; siempre pendiente de él de una u otra forma, atento de sus notas, de sacarle de alguna nueva pelea en la que se veía liado, el único que recordaba su cumpleaños, la persona que siempre estaba ahí para él cada que tenía algún problema. Por supuesto, estaba el hecho que volvía a Kyle aún más maravilloso, pues el pelirrojo no solo era un gran amigo, sino también muy atractivo y con una personalidad que enloquecía a McCormick.

En definitiva, Kyle era su persona favorita. Si.

Y ahora estaba enamorado de él. O al menos eso creía.

_Atracción, curiosidad, admiración, amor._

Kenny no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que sentía por el bermejo, sin embargo tampoco podía ignorar del todo ese sentimiento, porque sí, le gustaba, mucho y besarle se había sentido muy bien.

Tanto o mejor de lo que había imaginado. Completamente diferente de cualquiera de las chicas con las que había estado, incluso Tammy, con quien llegó a mantener una relación "seria" y por tanto, a sentir algo más "profundo". De cualquier manera, estaba seguro que esta era la primera vez que se sentía así por alguien y en medio de su pletórica confusión, Kenny sólo podía atribuir ese maravilloso sentimiento al _amor_.

Sonrió inconscientemente recargando su barbilla de una manera infantil en el borde de la pequeña barra que había frente a los bancos donde se encontraba sentado. Si lo pensaba cuidadosamente, había sido un chico muy afortunado durante los efímeros segundos que duró aquel beso; incluso podría decir que valía la pena el disgusto del pelirrojo.

- He-Hey, Kenny – escuchó que le llamaban, sorprendiéndole un poco. Se giro levemente y se encontró a sus espaldas con su compañero de clases –y de toda la vida-, Butters. Llevaba una malteada en su diestra y le saludaba mientras le mostraba una de sus genuinas sonrisas.

Kenny volvió la mirada al frente, deshaciéndose de un largo suspiro.

- "Perfecto. Apenas salgo de casa nuevamente y el primero chico con el que me vengo a encuentro, es Butters" – pensó algo hastiado, antes de regresar la mirada al recién llegado.

- Hey, que hay, Butters – saludó simple, sonriendo brevemente al chico frente suyo. Butters le sonrió más confiado acercándose.

- Te vi hace un momento, creí que estarías con Stan y los demás. Es raro verte sin los chicos – parloteaba el menor, sonriendo cada tanto mientras paseaba sus ojos de un lado a otro. Kenny, que le miraba con atención, no pudo evitar sonreír por eso.

- Venga, Butters, que no es como si tuviéramos que andar siempre juntos – replicó el joven McCormick con algo de sorna. Butters sonrió frotándose los nudillos suavemente y finalmente, se sentó a su lado.

- Es bastante aburrido los domingos por la mañana, eh – continuó, meciendo sus pies levemente. Miró a Kenny un segundo y luego agregó, algo inseguro - ¿Quieres jugar? He-he intentado jugar antes con los chicos, pero siempre terminan ignorándome – contó haciendo un mohín inconscientemente. Luego bebió de su malteada, regresando la mirada al rubio, que para su sorpresa le miraba atentamente – Ah… Bueno, al menos ya no se meten con-conmigo, eh – sonrió algo cortado frotando sus nudillos nuevamente.

Kenny arqueó mucho una ceja; Butters seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Sonrió levemente con ese último pensamiento alarmando al joven Stotch al momento.

- ¿Qu-qué? – soltó sin quererlo con las mejillas coloradas.

- Ah, Butters, olvídate de esos idiotas, no tiene caso lidiar con ellos – confortó sin preponérselo, más bien pensando en ese montón de zagales que no parecían querer madurar y aún encontraban divertido el molestar a los más débiles. Sin embargo, aquello surtió efecto en el otro, pues al instante pareció fabricar su mejor sonrisa para Kenny, mirándole con gratitud.

- ¡Cierto, son unos idiotas! – Convino animado haciendo gracia a Kenny nuevamente – Entonces, ¿quieres jugar? – invitó de nuevo y con los ánimos renovados.

Kenny lo pensó un segundo y luego simplemente suspiró, cogiendo su coca-cola.

- Lo siento, Butters, pero paso. Hoy estoy jodido – respondió con la mirada perdida en la calle.

Butters le miró decepcionado. Giró sus ojos al frente imitando a Kenny y luego se detuvo observando el semblante ausente de su amigo.

- Oh, bien - murmuró, inquieto – No… no quieres, entonces – El joven McCormick se mantuvo impasible y Butters se preocupó, observándole acongojado.

- Kenny, ¿estás bien? – preguntó inseguro, aunque igualmente preocupado. Kenny le miró de soslayo, observando los rasgos infantiles del rostro de su amigo contraídos en una mueca afligida. De alguna manera aquello le agradó mucho al joven ojiazul, pues era casi conmovedor que un chico como Butters se preocupara por él, por Kenneth McCormick, el bellaco de South Park y amigo de esos grandísimos hijos de puta. De ése hijo de puta que no debería haber besado.

Bufó inconscientemente con una sonrisa imperceptible.

- Si, lo estoy – mintió. Butters se removió incómodo nada convencido, sin embargo ambos quedaron en silencio luego de eso, escuchando el alboroto a sus espaldas. Kenny podía sentir la mirada inquieta de Butters sobre él y el movimiento torpe del columpio de sus pies, exasperándolo.

- ¿De… de verdad? – le escuchó murmuró, insistente. Había hablado muy bajito, quería confortar a Kenny aunque al mismo tiempo temía enfadarle. Kenny –que esperaba venir la pregunta desde hacía un rato- se tardó un minuto en decidir que responder, inquieto con el escrutinio del otro.

- No, Butters, no estoy bien. ¡Estoy jodido, hombre! – respondió al final, sin mutar su expresión.

El rubio se alarmó un poco, frotando sus nudillos insistentemente. ¡¿Lo había cabreado?

- Yo… yo no creo que estés jodido, Kenny – soltó apurado con la vocecilla trémula, intentando corregir su error. El aludido le miró, un tanto sorprendido – Ah… digo que… tu siempre eres tan genial, tienes a tus amigos y les agradas a todos. Además eres… eres muy amable y… - Kenny cada vez se mostraba más interesado por aquel simpático arrebato de sinceridad del joven Stotch - eres el mejor en los videojuegos – finalizó completamente convencido e imprimiéndole seriedad a sus palabras mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente.

Kenny le miró un segundo, antes de soltar una carcajada, pues ciertamente eso último había sido tan gracioso como inesperado.

Butters enrojeció al momento, bajando sus puños lentamente, cogió su bebida y jugueteo con la pajita torpemente, apenas cayendo en cuenta de toda la sarta de boberías que acababa de decir.

- "Oh, cielos, que tonto" – se reprendía mentalmente, colorado hasta las orejas, sin atreverse a mirar a su amigo.

- Butters ¡eres el mejor, amigo! – logró decir el chico entre risas, al tiempo que cogía a Butters del hombro y lo sacudía suavemente. Butters le miró con los ojos bien abiertos, asombrado, dejándose hacer por el otro hasta que de a poco se fue contagiando de la risa.

- Eso fue tonto, ¿cierto? – murmuró con timidez, mientras McCormick recobraba la compostura.

- Sí, un poco – convino divertido – Pero también fue agradable, amigo. Gracias por eso, supongo – completo al final, sonriendo al rubio que de inmediato le devolvió una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

- No… no necesitas agradecerme por algo así, solo no vuelvas a decir ese tipo de cosas, Kenny – pidió resuelto y amable.

Kenny suspiró, conmovido por la amabilidad del chico; justo el tipo de cosas que diría Leopold "Butters" Stotck.

Porque sí, aunque muchas cosas habían cambiado desde los añorados días de primaria, había otras que simplemente nunca lo harían, como el hecho de que Eric Cartman era un culón hijo de puta y por supuesto, que Butters seguía siendo el chico más amable y tierno de todo South Park.

Por un momento se detuvo a pensar un poco en cómo es que había terminado carcajeándose junto al chico más ingenuo del pueblo, cuando apenas esa mañana se había levantado siendo la persona más pesimista del mundo. Quizás, Butters era la mejor persona con quien pudo haberse encontrado ese día.

- Sabes, Butters, hay muchas maneras de estar jodido – murmuró pasado un momento, algo distraído.

Butters le miró atentamente, mordiendo su labio inferior esperando que continuara.

- Por ejemplo tu mismo – agregó, haciéndose aún más de la atención del rubio – Puedes pensar que estas jodido porque tus padres son unos cabrones inflexibles y sin embargo, para mí, eres un chico con suerte – Butters parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido, agradándole mucho a Kenny – Lo eres, Butters: tus padres te quieren y se preocupan por ti, tienes una casa bonita, excelentes notas, amigos… porque los tienes –agregó al ver que el chico iba a replicar – y además eres un excelente bailarín, por supuesto –finalizó como broma, haciendo reír al otro mientras el mismo hacía otro tanto.

- Si, supongo que tienes razón – aceptó un tanto avergonzado – aunque mis amigos no son… bueno, ya sabes, no es como ustedes, Kenny – farfullo dando un sorbo a su malteada, cabizbajo, cual niño. Kenny rodó los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en el dorso de su mano.

- Lo son, seguro que lo son – contradijo mirándole fijo – además… ¿qué hay con eso de "como ustedes"? Apuesto a que no tienes ni idea de lo que es meterse en tantos líos por unos cabrones como mis amigos – soltó con sarcasmo, haciéndole reír – Además – continuó Kenny, cambio de pronto su expresión por una más seria – A veces, simplemente no sabes cómo llevar las cosas… incluso con tus amigos - la mirada azul del chico se evadió nuevamente en el exterior. Frunció mucho el ceño y se cubrió la parte inferior de su rostro con la palma de la mano, amortiguando su voz, aunque Butters fue capaz de escucharle perfectamente.

- Ya veo – soltó bajito, luego de un momento – Has peleado con los chicos, ¿eh, Kenny? Oh, pero no te preocupes, seguro que lo arreglan pronto – le animó, sonriente.

El rubio relajó su semblante escuchando a su compañero, sin intentar corregir la errada conclusión a la que había llegado. Suspiró encantado quizá demasiado encantado con la inocencia del rubio a su lado e igual que en las otras ocasiones, le devolvió una sonrisa aunque esta vez, algo irónica.

- Si, tal vez – respondió simple.

- Si – le imitó con ánimo. Luego volvió otra vez a su malteada, bebiéndola como si se tratara de la cosa más entretenida del mundo mientras Kenny le observaba casi divertido.

- Hey, Kenny – le llamó de pronto, interrumpiéndole – ¿Ya has almorzado?

El rubio se encogió de hombros y miró su coca-cola casi vacía.

- Supongo – respondió parco. Butters miró la lata de refresco frente a su amigo y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Una _coca-cola_? – preguntó de manera infantil. Kenny sonrió, asintiendo sin apuro.

- Sí, bueno. Estoy ahorrando, así que ando contado – contó despreocupado, apoyando sus pies en el banco de Butters – Hey, Butters, dame un poco de eso – le pidió inclinándose un poco sobre él. Butters asintió al tiempo que Kenny le quitaba la bebida de las manos.

- Gracias – murmuró llevándose la pajita a los labios, saboreando la malteada de vainilla del joven Stotck – Nada mal, jovencito – chanceó, haciéndole reír. Luego simplemente se volvió en silencio, observando el paisaje frío del exterior mientras Butters permanecía a su lado, imitándole.

- Kenny, ¿vamos por unas hamburguesas? Venga, yo invito. Acabo de recibir mi mesada, así que está bien, ¿qué dices? – le invitó, con su carita risueña y mirándole con insistencia.

- ¿De verdad está bien? – preguntó algo sorprendido por la repentina –pero bastante tentadora- invitación. Butters asintió de inmediato, animando aún más al joven McCormick – Pues… seguro – aceptó feliz, complaciendo a su compañero aún más – Gracias – agregó al vislumbrar la sonrisa bonita que su amigo le dedicó.

- ¡Claro, vamos entonces! – convino incorporándose de un saltito, algo que hizo mucha gracia a McCormick.

Ambos se acomodaron sus abrigos nuevamente y salieron del _V-Games_, dejando atrás el sonido electrónico y alucinante de los videojuegos. El aire frío del medio día les golpeó el rostro de inmediato enrojeciendo sus mejillas y enseguida, comenzaron a caminar uno junto al otro; Kenny en silenció mientras que Butters parloteaba boberías y demás ocurrencias con el cariz de un infante.

Lo pensó un segundo, allí mientras observaba al joven sonreír y hablar sobre su comida favorita. Pensó en todo lo que había acontecido últimamente en su vida; pensó en Kyle y en el beso que le había dado; en la cara molesta de su amigo y en el miedo que sintió en ese momento también. Pensó en sus sentimientos y en cómo los mismos posiblemente cambiarían su relación de muchos años. ¿Cómo serían las cosas entre ellos de ahora en más?

Y dolía, porque aún le gustaba, aún le quería, aún quería tenerle cerca, quería a su amigo.

Kyle seguía siendo su persona favorita. Y eso, dolía.

...

¡Hola!

Un gusto saludarles, este es mi primera historia de South Park, así que decidí comenzar con una de mis parejas favoritas. La historia irá algo lenta al principio, pero prometo que muy pronto tomará forma. Así que espero me den una oportunidad y por supuesto, que la disfrute.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**_

_**South Park pertenece a Matt Stone y Trey Parker.**_

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

- Joder, esta helando aún más. Necesito un cigarrillo – se quejó el joven McCormick, sentado en una de las bancas del solitario parque de South Park, con las piernas entumecidas y las mejillas coloradas por el frío. Butters, a su lado, le sonrió inquieto.

- Oh… lo siento, Kenny, pero yo no tengo ninguno – se disculpó apurado, enterrando la punta de sus zapatos en un pequeño cúmulo de nieve. Kenny sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Descuida, no esperaba que tuvieras uno – el chico se sonrojó levemente y luego asintió, frotándose las manos suavemente.

Kenny se puso en pie de un brinco, estiró sus brazos por arriba de la cabeza y luego se bajo la capucha. Se giró atraído por las vocecillas de un grupo de niños que jugaban futbol en una de las áreas más despejadas del parque, justo ahí donde varios años atrás, él y sus amigos solían hacer lo mismo.

Se volvió sonriente y miró a Butters quien le observaba desde su puesto en el banquillo, tiritando de frío; al momento, el joven Stock le devolvió la sonrisa, encantado.

Era un domingo por la tarde ya, hacía un frío del carajo y ahí estaba él, en el jodido parque del pueblo con el trasero congelado junto a la última persona con quien hubiera imaginado que terminaría pasando el día apenas esa misma mañana cuando salió de casa.

Luego de almorzar una hamburguesa y papas fritas en el McDonald´s local, comenzaron a caminar por las calles hablando de naderías y dejando pasar el tiempo a su conveniencia. Para Butters, terminar con esa improvisada cita significaba regresar a casa y pasar el resto del día solo en su habitación, así que emocionado, esperaba poder ser capaz de gastar su tiempo junto a Kenny.

Y aunque sus razones fueran totalmente diferentes, McCormick tampoco deseaba quedarse solo. Era esa la grandiosa oportunidad -que ciertamente no esperaba- para dejar de pensar en Kyle y las consecuencias de sus recientes actos.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía negar que lo estaba pasando realmente bien.

Butters era más que una simple distracción para él. Hablaba mucho y de todo; le había contado de sus cómics y videojuegos favoritos, de su última navidad en la que aún recibió algunos juguetes de parte de sus abuelos e incluso de la infinidad de castigos que le imponían sus padres, sorprendiéndole –y algunas veces, hasta divirtiéndole-, pues aunque sabía lo estrictos que eran los Stotch, nunca se imaginó lo ridículamente severos que podían llegar a ser.

Kenny no digo mucho, sin embargo le escuchó atento todo el tiempo, como buenos camaradas y sin dejarle saber del todo lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de su compañía. No había necesidad, Butters era completamente diferente de cualquiera de sus amigos, y eso le agradaba mucho.

Cuando la conversación giró en torno a esos días de la primara de South Park y la hecatombe que les tocaba vivir a diario, Kenny decidió intervenir un poco más en la conversación.

- Cartman es un cabrón – sentenció el joven con aversión, luego de escuchar una de las últimas anécdotas de Butters.

Siempre había estado al tanto de las jugarretas y el mal trato con que su amigo solía tratar al rubio -y a muchos más de sus compañeros- pero en definitiva, todo parecía diferente cuando lo escuchaba de la víctima. Incluso los abusos que Broflovski y él mismo llegaron a recibir en el pasado de parte del orondo muchacho, le resultaban niñerías.

Mientras él lo meditaba, Butters le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sí, bueno – concordó – Aunque algunas veces también puede ser divertido estar con él – contó riendo, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto. Kenny le miró arqueando una ceja, sorprendido de que Butters ni siquiera se estuviera quejando.

- ¡Seguro! Cuando al gordo se le vuelven las tornas y termina jodido – replicó con sorna, haciendo gracia al rubio.

Por un momento se sitió un cretino; era cierto que nunca se metió con Butters o apoyó particularmente las jugarretas de Cartman, sin embargo, tampoco hizo nada por interferir por él cuando tuvo oportunidad. Pero qué remedio, él siempre había sido un chico reservado.

De pronto hubo un alboroto y ambos escucharon el ruido sordo de un balón aterrizando cerca de ellos.

- Hey, Kenny, ¿me lo lanzas, por favor? – Kenny se volvió reconociendo de inmediato la vocecilla infantil de Ike Broflovski.

De inmediato le miró a lo lejos con los brazos extendidos e instintivamente giró su cabeza de un lado a otro oteando el lugar en busca de su amigo, con el estómago revuelto y el corazón acelerado.

Sin embargo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Kyle no se encontraba allí, advirtiendo al mismo tiempo cómo volvía a respirar normalmente.

Ike volvió a llamarle y en ese momento calló en cuanta, sintiéndose completamente avergonzado de su reacción, demasiado cobarde y evidente. Se encaminó al balón cogiéndolo rápidamente, lanzándoselo después con un certero puntapié.

El chico le agradeció y se despidió de él abanicando sus brazos; Kenny hizo lo mismo antes de volverse a Butters, quien contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa pintada en la cara. Por un momento, la idea de que Butters hubiera sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos cruzó por su mente y avergonzado desvió su mirada, sintiendo las mejillas arder.

Sin embargo nada más errado que eso, y Kenny lo sabía, así que de inmediato despejó su cabeza, hinchándose de brío, resguardando sus manos entre los bolsillos de su abrigo después.

- Ese era el hermanito de Kyle ¿cierto? – inquirió de pronto. Kenny asintió distraído. Se dejó caer junto a Butters nuevamente y se mantuvo en silencio, pensativo, perdiendo la disposición de charlar nuevamente.

Butters, a su lado, comenzó a inquietarse, sintiéndose culpable ante la idea de haber dicho algo imprudente.

- Kenny – le llamó de pronto, armándose de valor – ¿No quieres hablar de Kyle? Me refiero a que ¿podría ser él con quien has peleado? – preguntó inocentemente, mirando a su amigo, quien permanecía en silencio sin regresarle la mirada.

Por un momento Kenny creyó en la posibilidad de haber quedado expuesto realmente, sin embargo, cuando se convenció de la ingenuidad de su amigo no supo si reír o agradecer a quien sea que fuera responsable de ello.

Ignorando su pregunta, se encogió de hombros, ocultando una sonrisa sardónica.

Butters le miraba acongojado e, intimidado, se acercó un poco más – Lo… lo siendo, Kenny. Estoy siendo molesto, ¿eh?- se disculpo torpemente, con una risilla floja – Lo siento, es sólo que creo que no deberías preocuparte demasiado. Me refiero a que si realmente es así, Kyle es un chico muy maduro. Estoy seguro que cualquiera que haya sido el problema, él no dejará que los superé y pronto lo olvidará todo.

Miró el rostro invariable de Kenny y se inquieto más, frotando sus nudillos fuertemente.

- No…no te preocupes, ¿vale? Digo, se habrán peleado antes ya y seguro lo arreglaron, ¿a que sí? – convino animado, intentando reconfortarle. Tímido, cogió el brazo de Kenny, arrepintiéndose apenas un segundo más tarde al vislumbrar el ceño fruncido del muchacho, alejándose rápidamente.

Kenny era consciente de las intenciones de Butters, sin embargo y aunque igual le escuchaba atentamente, no se molestaba siquiera en mirarle. No quería darle importancia.

Lo estaba pasando bien, ambos, además en ese momento lo último que le apetecía era pensar en Kyle, precisamente la persona que se suponía intentaba sacarse de la cabeza. ¡Para que arruinarlo, carajo! Además, no era como si estuviera esperando la oportunidad de ir y hablar con la primera persona que fuese amable con él sobre su desliz con Kyle. A él no le iban esas cosas.

Así que, en honor a la verdad, para Kenny, aquellas bienintencionadas palabras que salían de la boca de Butters en esos momentos, se le antojaban más bien como un arsenal de bofetadas a su psiquis.

Ambos se miraron brevemente; Butters un tanto sobrecogido mientras Kenny sólo esperaba sin intenciones de abrir la boca y deseando, interiormente, parar con el parloteo sin sentido del rubio.

El sonido de voces infantiles volvió a escucharse claramente distrayéndoles a ambos. McCormick suspiró ojeando la carilla inquieta de su amigo, haciéndole sentir patético, completamente avergonzado por el comportamiento quizás demasiado zafio que estaba tenido para con el rubio.

Butters definitivamente era un buen chico y él un cabrón.

- Está bien, Butters – agradeció torpemente, deseando dar por concluido ese tema. Butters le sonrió tímidamente y el hizo otro tanto, encogiéndose de hombros – Está bien, ¿vale?

El rubio asintió un poco más confiado.

- Kenny – le llamó y por alguna razón, eso lo alivió – Lo… lo siento. Sé que no sé nada de lo que haya pasado para que pelearan y también sé que soy muy torpe y que quizás debería sólo quedarme callado, pero… – Kenny le miró de soslayo, ceñudo, imbuido entre los pliegues de su abrigo.

- "Joder… Aquí viene otra vez"- se lamentaba, observándole.

- No estés más triste, ¿vale, Kenny? Es…es triste verte así – continuó Butters con la nobleza que le caracterizaba.

Kenny suspiró, reprimiendo una sonrisa mordaz.

- "¡Mierda! ¿Triste? ¿Es que luzco así de patético?" – se reprendía internamente, satírico.

Inquieto, se incorporó lentamente, suspirando en el proceso, mientras se cuestionaba qué decir. Miró a Butters y se encontró con sus ojos –aunque tímidos- fijos sobre él, impacientándole un poco.

- Está bien, Butters, sólo olvida esa mierda, ¿vale?- pidió, sintiéndose un gran tonto.

- Lo… lo siento, Kenny, no quería que…

- Lo sé Butters, lo sé – le interrumpió, sobresaltándole un poco – Y no es tu culpa, ¿bien? Nada de esto es culpa tuya, así que deja de disculparte, tonto – agregó por lo bajo con una sonrisa floja, intentando confortarle.

- Es… está bien – barbulló aliviado, consolándose con la idea de que Kenny no pareciera molesto con él. McCormick sonrió al escuchar eso último, sin poder evitar pensar en Butters justo como en un cachorro obediente; el educado niño de los Stotch.

- Joder, Butters – le dijo sonriendo, al tiempo que le pasaba una mano por la cabeza, desordenándole los cabellos suavemente. Butters enrojeció al momento algo intimidado, mas no dijo nada, dejándose hacer algo apenado por el trato infantil.

Kenny se sentó a su lado una vez más, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, inhalo hondo y luego, soltó todo el aire en un largo suspiro, como quien se prepara para hablar largo y tendido. Ladeó su cabeza observando a Butters y éste enseguida le sonrió, complaciéndole enormemente.

- Debe ser difícil para ti. Me refiero a estar mal con Kyle – musito intentando confortarle, alentado por el rostro sereno de Kenny.

El joven McCormick suspiró, negó levemente y una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

- No es… -comenzó distraído, como si estuviera pensando que decir – No es así, Butters.

El muchacho le miró intrigado, esperando que continuara.

- En realidad, no es que haya peleado con Kyle o algo… aunque, bueno… he hecho algo que lo ha molestado. Mucho – agregó mirando la expresa confusa en el rostro del rubio. Butters se enderezó un poco en su asiento y despegó los labios, a punto de hablar, sin embargo, Kenny le interrumpió antes de hacerlo.

- Le besé – confesó parco, tan sereno, que de no ser por el ligero temblor de sus voz, Butters hubiera pensado que le estaba jugando una broma. Se detuvo un momento observando la carilla descolocada de su amigo, intentando imaginar la retahíla de pensamientos que en ese momento cruzaban por la cabeza del rubio. Suspiro algo divertido, Butters era tan predecible, demasiado fácil de leer.

- El viernes, después de clases – continuó - Le había pedido a Kyle que me ayudara a estudiar algebra con el pretexto del examen de la próxima semana y como siempre, él dijo sí sin pensárselo. Así que luego de clases fuimos a su casa; cuando se trata de estudiar siempre debe ser en casa de Kyle, cosas de él, supongo – contaba distraídamente – Como sea, estuvimos en su habitación "estudiando" un rato y…- se detuvo un momento y miró a Butters fijamente, solo para comprobar que el chico le escuchaba atentamente.

Sintió sus mejillas arder de a poco y al momento, desvió su mirada al firmamento nublo – Bueno… lo bese – terminó simple, encogiéndose de hombros – Sin pensarlo, realmente – agregó pensativo.

Hubo un silencio evidentemente incómodo y Kenny se exasperó.

-Es cierto – Habló de nuevo - Aunque no lo creas, no es como si hubiera estado pensando en besarlo desde un principio. Sólo quería pasar un tiempo a solas con Kyle. Sabía que ese día podríamos estar solos él y yo; Stan tenía una salida a Denver con sus padres y Cartman ni de coña estudia para un examen, así que estaríamos solos y… bueno, yo realmente disfrutaba quedarme a solas con Kyle – confesó algo cortado, reparando demasiado tarde en la sarta de cosas sin sentido que estaba diciendo; suspiro brevemente dándose por vencido – Kyle es un chico maravilloso, sabes. Yo… Bueno, me gusta mucho – confeso, mirándole sin temor o vergüenza.

Butters enrojeció al sentir la mirada tranquila de Kenny sobre él. Estaba sorprendido, mucho y por alguna extraña razón, comenzó a sentirse un gran tonto. Era un sentimiento inquietante e incómodo a la vez, no por Kenny o por el hecho de saber que gustaba de otro chico. Era fútil, pueril. Se trataba del_ beso_, el acto en sí.

Había sido un discreto interlocutor mientras Kenny hablaba, observándole fijamente, sorprendiéndose y conmoviéndose a por igual. Sin embargo, no podía comprenderlo del todo.

Porque Kenny decía que Kyle era maravilloso, pero en la mente inocente del joven Stotch, Kenny lo era aún más.

Levantó la vista del suelo, observando al chico en cuestión a su lado.

Por un momento pensó en Kyle e ineludiblemente, por su mente cruzó la inverosímil imagen de ese beso. _¿Cómo habrá sido?_

Sintió el rostro caliente y miró al rubio detenidamente, como si fuera inevitable apartar sus ojos. Kenny era un chico genial, de muchas maneras. Que le estuviera contando aquello era algo casi irreal.

Por otra parte estaba Kyle. Broflovski definitivamente era un joven especial, siempre lo había pensado; ahora estaba seguro de ello.

¡Así de importante era Kyle para Kenny! Eso, en definitiva, no podía ser tan malo, nada malo.

Por supuesto, tampoco se suponía que debería lastimar a Kenny.

Miró el perfil afilado de McCormick que parecía entretenido oteando el cúmulo de nubes espesas que cubrían el cielo de South Park como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Parecía sereno, como si nada hubiera pasado. Era el mismo Kenny de siempre, amable y tranquilo y se alegró de poder estar junto a él en ese momento.

- ¿Se lo has dicho? – preguntó de pronto, haciéndose de la atención del rubio al instante.

- ¿Qué? – musitó algo descolocado, tomado por sorpresa.

- Que… que te gusta, Kenny ¿Se lo has dicho? – repitió, sonrojado, arrepintiéndose de haber preguntado. Kenny desvió la mirada, pensativo.

- No – respondió – No se lo dije – continuó encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada curiosa de Butters – No pude. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar en eso. Butters pareció meditarlo un poco, angustiado. Deseaba poder decir algo más agradable a Kenny, algo que le confortara y le hiciera sentir bien, sin embargo, le parecía la cosa más difícil del mundo; se sentía torpe. Realmente, si Kenny pudiera saber cómo le hacía sentir, seguramente le invadiría la culpable y al mismo tiempo se maravillaría con la nobleza de los sentimientos de Butters.

Pero ni uno ni otro tenían superpoderes para poder leer en la mente de su compañero, así que tenían que conformarse con hacerse compañía y un lío la cabeza.

- Yo… creo que deberías decírselo – sugirió algo inseguro, temiendo ser imprudente, aunque en realidad no lo era, por el contrario, Kenny estaba sorprendido –y agradecido- por la reacción amable y fiable del rubio -aunque ignoraba lo que acontecía en la cabeza del rubio-, pues en honor a la verdad y conociendo a Butters, esperaba escuchar más de su perorata gentil.

Cuando dejó de oír la vocecilla suave de Butters suspiró.

- No lo creo, Butters – afirmó, con una sonrisa poco convincente.

Por un momento, sin embargo, lo metido un poco. ¿Las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes si se lo hubiera dicho antes? Quizá. Sin embargo, ahora nunca lo sabría, pues todo estaba hecho. De la mejor o peor manera.

- Kyle debe odiarme ahora mismo – aseguró, algo dolido y sintiéndose exasperado.

- Ah… No, yo no creo que te odie – se apresuró a responder el rubio. Kenny le miró, arqueando las cejas levemente. Una ráfaga de viento les golpeó suavemente, agitando sus abrigos, desordenando sus cabellos y despejando sus ideas oportunamente.

- Estaba realmente molesto – contó, seguido de un suspiro – Me dijo… me gritó que era un jodido imbécil, un enfermo sin escrúpulos que había llegado demasiado lejos mientras se limpiaba los labios, asqueado – Butters enmudeció, tan sorprendido como angustiado; eso no coincidía para nada con la imagen que había aparecido en su cabeza hacía apenas unos momentos. El rostro de Kenny se entristeció de a poco, y aunque intentaba ocultarlo, Butters pudo darse cuenta.

- Soy un hijo de puta – barbulló al final, percatándose -demasiado tarde y avergonzado- de lo despreciable que podía parecer ahora mismo frente a Butters.

- No… no digas eso, Kenny. No es tu culpa que haya pasado – le escuchó decir muy cerca suyo ni bien terminaba de concebir esa idea. Se volvió y le vio sonreír torpemente, aligerándole el pecho. Hizo lo mismo soltando un suspiro.

- No lo sé, tal vez sí que lo es. Después de todo, soy un cabrón retorcido. Incluso lo dijo él – respondió, algo sardónico, intentando restarle importancia. Butters no lo comprendía, pero le dolía y se sorprendió sintiéndose mal por el joven McCormick de una manera inquietante.

- Eso no es cierto, Kenny…

- Hey, está bien, rubiales – le interrumpió - Quita esa cara, ¿vale? No te va – le dijo al final, juguetón. Butters sonrió levemente y Kenny pareció satisfecho, golpeándole en el hombro levemente con su cuerpo.

Quería parar, quería verle sonreír de nuevo y olvidarse completamente del desliz que había tenido con Kyle.

Butters sonrió un poco más animado con las mejillas ruborizadas y Kenny no supo si era por el aire frío o por la emoción.

- Soy un tonto – le dijo, mirándole tímido – Pareciera que soy yo quien lo está pasando mal, ¿a que sí? – inquirió.

Kenny rió, le miró componiendo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

- Nadie lo está pasando mal. De hecho, yo lo estoy pasando muy bien – aseguró, recargando su hombro en el de Butters.

El rubio compuso su mejor sonrisa, sin intenciones de ocultar la emoción y alegría que eso le había hecho sentir.

- Si, yo también – murmuró, emocionado, sintiendo el tacto tibio del cuerpo de Kenny en su hombro.

Ambos quedaron en silencio luego de eso, sin embargo, no fue incómodo de ninguna manera.

Kenny parecía imbuido en sus pensamientos, inquietando a Butters que, a su lado, podía percatarse de las efímeras sonrisas que de cuando en cuando se dibujaban en sus labios.

Ansioso y más curioso que nunca, se preguntaba qué estaría pensando Kenny.

Él mismo tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza en esos momentos; emociones encontradas, sentimientos nuevos y esa excitante sensación como de quién ha recibido una gran noticia.

Se dejó llevar y antes de darse cuanta se hizo un hilo de pensamientos que empezaban con Kenny y terminaban con la evocación de un beso. Su cara se puso roja y sus manos se volvieran más inquietas que nunca, sin embargo, parecía inevitable dejar de pensarlo, pues ahora mismo, toda su mente estaba llena de pensamientos de Kenny.

Un suspiro a su lado rompió con su retahíla de pensamientos y una vez más, se encontró con el rostro sereno de su amigo.

- Como sea – le oyó murmurar, con la mirada perdida al frente – No sé como mierdas terminamos hablando de esto, pero ya dejémoslo, ¿vale? Supongo que también pasará – resolvió sereno, soltando un suspiro nuevamente.

- Vale – acordó sonriéndole. Kenny se relajó deseando con más fuerza hacerse de un cigarrillo, fijó en Butters y sus facciones infantiles.

- ¡Oh, cierto, Kenny! Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a estudiar para el examen de algebra – propuso feliz. Kenny le miró curvando una ceja y luego sonrió, despreocupado.

- Joder, Butters, me importa una mierda el jodido examen, solo se trató de una excusa para estar con Kyle – declaró sinvergüenza. Butters se sonrojó, le miró en silencio asintiendo con timidez.

- Lo sé, pero bueno... igual tendremos el examen, así que tenemos que estudiar, ¿cierto? – Kenny le miró de reojo componiendo un mohín furibundo, nada entusiasmado con la idea aunque igual, divertido con el argumento del rubio.

Se mordió el labio sin ganas y luego simplemente se encogió de hombros. Butters sonrió.

- Podemos estudiar juntos, además creo que se me da muy fácil el algebra, Kenny – ofreció emocionado y sincero. Kenny suspiró, regresando una sonrisilla a su compañero, antes de revolverle el cabello descuidadamente.

- Vale, vale – aceptó sin mucho ánimo, mas si muy divertido. Tratar con Butters era fácil y e inexpertamente divertido. Podría ser interesante.

Le miró sonreír todo sonrojado y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo algo más divertido que el otro con todo aquello e incluso, en un momento se sorprendió pensando que era algo lindo.

Sin embargo, más allá de su posible recién atracción hacía los chicos –cosa que Kenny comenzaba a dudar-, por mucho, Leopold "Butters" Stotch, era ciertamente un chico muy mono, sumado a todos sus encantos –los mismo que le habían costado mucho abusos por parte de los chicos más cretinos - y su inocente manera de ser. Lo era y mucho.

Y resultaba gracioso e incluso algo irónico; Kenny conocía a Butters de toda la vida y si bien nunca fueron precisamente muy cercanos, tampoco era como que le desagrada o por el estilo; para Kenny, quizá Butters simplemente era ese chico inocentón y algo torpe del pueblo. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, sentado junto a él, hablando como nunca lo habían hecho en todo ese tiempo, sincerándose con él como nunca lo hiciera con ninguno de sus amigos, convirtiéndole –de alguna manera- en su cómplice, como buenos camaradas.

Apenas descubriendo en el otro una sincera y balsámica amistad.

Kenny McCormick sonrió, sorprendiéndose con ese último pensamiento.

Se volvió mirando al joven quien distraído, solo atinó a regresarle la sonrisa.

- Hey, Butters, supongo que debo agradecerte por todo lo de hoy, amigo – comenzó, tomando al otro por sorpresa – Debió haber sido muy raro e incómodo escuchar toda esta mierda, eh – bromeó despreocupado divertido con la expresión inocentona en el rostro de su amigo.

- Ah, no… no fue para nada así – intentó persuadirlo, negando efusivamente con la cabeza.

- Jodido rubiales – le reprendió sin mucho ánimo haciéndole reír por el apelativo simple que le había dado.

- Tu también lo eres – recordó sonriente. Kenny hizo una mueca.

- Si, pero a ti te va mejor – convino restándole importancia, haciéndole reír.

- Oye, Kenny… yo también, bueno yo también quiero agradecerte – murmuró de pronto, y aunque parecía algo tímido, no dejó de sonreír – Has confiado en mí y yo… yo realmente disfrute pasar el día contigo – continuó sonrojándose mucho.

Kenny se sorprendió un poco por un momento, mas rápidamente comprendió que Butters debía sentirse igual que él.

- Si. Hoy ha sido agradable – convino con su amigo, quien de inmediato extendió su sonrisa aún más.

- Si, mucho – Kenny sonrió observando el comportamiento casi infantil de Butters y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era posible que el chico siguiera siendo tan cándido. Sin embargo, sabía que eso mismo era una de las cosas que hacía tan especial a Butters.

- "Adorable" – pensó con cierto afecto. De pronto Kyle apareció en su mente, dolorosamente nítido. Su sonrisa bonita, sus labios delgados, los rizos bermejos de su cabello, sus ojos exóticos. Carajo ¡Kyle era un jodido poema!

Uno que no le era propio y jamás lo seria. Porque Kyle no solo era "adorable" si no también un cabrón que no dudaría en partirle el culo si volvía a acercársele con esa mierda en la cabeza. ¡Y sabía que no bromeaba!

La risa de Butters le distrajo saludablemente y se topó con la cara risueña de su amigo. Le miró fijamente, como si fuera la primera vez que le veía. Sus ojos, el perfil corto y afilado, la boca pequeña y pueril y pensó, con sorpresa, que después de todo, Butters si que había cambiado.

Al momento y por alguna razón, no pudo evitar compararle con Kyle. No podían ser más diferentes, era absurdo el siquiera pensar en una comparación, en todos los sentidos. Sin embargo, de entre el mundo de diferencias que existían entre Butters y su amigo, por alguna razón -quizá porque se encontraba precisamente en ese lugar-, Kenny se detuvo a pensar en el hecho de que Kyle ni siquiera soportaría estar ahí fuera, sentado en medio del jodido frío solo para complacerle. Nunca.

No obstante, habría que aceptar que conversar en el parque un gélido domingo por la tarde resultaba sin duda, mucho más razonable que dejarse besar por otro tipo en la boca.

Suspiro, hastiado de esa maraña de ideas pesimistas y se concentró en rubio.

- Butters – llamó luego de un momento, algo indeciso. Al final, había terminado con un montón de cosas en la cabeza, entre deducciones y pensamientos nada asertivos.

- ¿Si?- respondió el joven, atento completamente.

- Tú… bueno ¿Qué harías si estuvieras en el lugar de Kyle? – inquirió de pronto, mirando al joven Stotch fija e insistentemente. No sabía por qué lo había preguntado, quizá era la pieza restante de esa comparación absurda.

Al momento la sonrisilla desapareció del rostro de Butters mientras su rostro se encendía de a poco. Desvió la mirada pensativo frotando sus manos ansioso, una vez más. Luego se volvió y miró a Kenny.

- Te… te refieres a…- Kenny asintió en silenció sin dejarle terminar, mientras Butters se mordía los labios inquieto.

McCormick sonrió un poco divertido, otro tanto impaciente. Sabía que probablemente Butters hiciera eso, no obstante, hubiera preferido que respondiera.

- Está bien, Butters, no importa – convino, intentando olvidarse del asunto – Fue tonto de mi parte.

Butters le miró en silenció, pensativo. El ojiazul le dio un golpecito en el hombro con su cuerpo, riendo por lo bajo.

- No, está bien, Kenny – dijo, serio – Es solo que… bueno, no creo… ¡Oh, cielos! Es sólo que realmente no sé que debería hacer si alguien me besara – confesó completamente sonrojado, mirando a su amigo a la cara. Sin embargo, aquello no resultó más tranquilizante, pues los ojos de Kenny estaban muy abiertos y toda su expresión era de sorpresa.

- Oh, cielos – barbullo completamente avergonzado, desviando sus ojos de un lado a otro mientras frotaba sus nudillos fuertemente. Kenny que había comprendido todo rápidamente, se sintió de pronto un cabrón por poner a Butters en tal situación, sin embargo, tampoco podía negar que todo eso le resultaba tan entretenido como interesante.

- Ya – musitó, tratando de restarle importancia. Escuchó al rubio balbucear naderías haciéndole mucha gracia – Hey, Butters, que no pasa nada, amigo.

Butters le miró, rojo hasta las orejas y no precisamente por el frio. Kenny le sonrió y como pudo, le regreso una sonrisilla tímida.

Definitivamente, Butters cada vez resultaba más interesante y en realidad, si lo pensaba bien, no era de sorprender que el joven Stotch no haya dado o recibido su primer beso. Algo que bien podía resultar tan adorable como patético.

Y es que era un niño bueno, educado y estudioso y, hasta donde él sabía, los niños buenos, educados y estudiosos no eran precisamente los más populares con el sexo opuesto.

Se detuvo a pensarlo un momento y no le tomó mucho darse cuenta que, siguiendo esa regla, no hacía falta hacer memoria para intentar recordar la lista de chicas con las que Butters hubiera salido antes, porque sencillamente, no había una.

Miró al joven a su lado, jugueteando con sus manos algo torpe y sin atreverse a mirarle aun. La inexistente vida amorosa del chico ya se la figuraba, sin embargo, nunca se detuvo a pensar que eso fuera algo pudiera preocuparle. ¡Carajo! No podían ser más diferentes, pues mientras él había salido con casi todas las chicas del pueblo, Butters ni siquiera había recibido su primer beso.

Sonrió demasiado cínico con ese último pensamiento.

- Llevas ventaja, sabes – le dijo, juguetón. Butters le miró aún tímido – ¿Nunca te ha gustado alguien? – preguntó, reparando en el color de las mejillas de Butters.

- Bueno… eso… si, supongo. Pero nada especial – contó, encogiéndose de hombros. Kenny sonrió quizá más conmovido que divertido con la respuesta de su amigo y por un instante, imaginó con horror esa misma escena de encontrarse Cartman ahí en ese momento.

- Ya – dijo, impasible – Supongo que tienes razón. Después de todo, se supone que el primer beso es especial y eso – concluyó despreocupado, haciéndose de la atención de Butters al instante.

- ¿El…el tuyo lo fue? – preguntó tímido, alentando a Kenny a continuar.

- Eso creo – respondió luego de meditarlo un poco, componiendo un mohín al final. Butters sonrió, intentando cubrirse los labios con su mano y Kenny le dio un suave golpe en el pie con el suyo.

- Sabes, Kenny, en realidad no es como si me preocupara mucho acerca de eso – contó, más relajado. Kenny le miró curvando una ceja, algo socarrón – ¡Es cierto! – replicó con una sonrisa.

- Está bien tomarse tu tiempo. Una vez que comienzas a salir con una chica, te vuelves completamente adicto a ellas, de verdad, aunque pudiera parecer contradictorio si soy yo quien te lo dice, pero te aseguro que lo es, así que mejor que te lo tomes con calma, rubiales. No quiero que luego vengan a mí lloriqueando – bromeó haciéndole reír.

- No lo creo – dijo entre risas y Kenny aguzó la vista.

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

Butters le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Porque no tengo a nadie que me guste, Kenny – respondió simple, como si de una verdad universal se tratara. Él rubio sonrió con malicia.

- Eso es lo de menos – soltó pícaro, intentando persuadir a Butters quien de pronto parecía algo embrollado – Venga, Butters, no me digas que nunca has sentido curiosidad por saber cómo es besar a una chica – inquirió travieso, intimidando al joven Stotch quien de inmediato se sonrojo fuertemente.

- Ah… bueno, yo no sé… quizás un poco – murmuró por lo bajo, totalmente avergonzado. Miró a Kenny y la sonrisa en su rostro –enigmática e incitante- aumentó más su inquietud.

Definitivamente Kenny debía pensar que era un completo idiota.

Sin embargo, hacer pasar a Butters por idiota no era precisamente lo que McCormick tenía en mente en esos momentos. El rubio, fortuitamente le resultaba muy mono. Y que se jodiera quien fuera capaz de negarlo.

Recordó de pronto el beso que le había dado a Kyle hacía apenas un par de días; ese imprevisto, torpe y fugaz beso. Recordó también la efímera y excitante sensación del contacto de los labios de Kyle sobre los suyos. Porque sí, podría haber sido un beso mal ejecutado pero a Kenny McCormick le había encantado.

El mejor de todos los que había recibido en su precoz adolescencia.

Miró a Butters brevemente antes de desviar la vista, sintiendo de pronto el rostro caliente.

Por un momento –y por primera vez desde la tarde que dejara la casa de los Broflovski, avergonzado- deseo poder ser capaz de ver al Kyle y hablarle. Hablarle como siempre lo había hecho, tenerle cerca y dejarse embrujar por ese encanto suyo tan maravilloso. Y para qué negarlo, deseaba con locura poder besarle una vez más.

Un largo suspiró salió de sus labios y Butters, aún algo avergonzado, le miró inquieto. Kenny hizo lo mismo, dedicándole una mirada flemática y poco emotiva. Las mejillas de Butters conservaban algo del rubor efusivo de antes y sus ojos –bonitos y brillosos- le miraban con timidez.

- Uh… ¿Crees que soy tonto? – murmuró algo cortado, sintiendo el examen descarado de los ojos azules. Kenny negó con la cabeza, acostumbrado al auto saboteo del rubio.

- No lo eres. Está bien – respondió parco. Butters le sonrió aliviado, aunque igualmente tímido. Le vio morderse el labio inferior de una forma muy infantil y no pudo evitar sonreír por ello. Butters era lindo, un chico tan agradable hasta el punto de llegar a ser tierno.

Definitivamente, si tuviera que besar a otro chico o más bien, si hubiera otro chico a quien quisiera besar, sin duda alguna, ese sería Butters.

Le miró pensativo mientras el otro permanecía en silencio ajeno completamente a sus pensamientos. Cosas como _"cómo sería besar a Butters"_ ó _"qué haría si le besara" "se sentiría bien"_ pululaban en la mente de un intrépido Kenny, como bichitos molestos causándole una terrible comezón.

Tragó la saliva espesa que se había acumulado en su boca y sintió vértigo en el estómago. De pronto, el sentido común parecía haber perdido toda relevancia.

- Butters – le llamó haciéndose de la atención del joven.

- ¿Si? – Kenny se acercó a él, mirándole de frente.

- ¿Quieres…? – Comenzó inseguro – ¿Te gustaría intentarlo? – preguntó inesperadamente, sin demasiado entusiasmo pero tampoco con indiferencia. Una emoción extraña le invadió el cuerpo de pronto y ansioso, espero por la reacción del otro que nunca llegó.

Butters estaba tan asustado como perplejo y por un segundo sintió miedo de ser burlado.

- Me refiero a un beso – siguió Kenny, inclinándose un poco sobre él, siendo testigo esta vez de cómo iba cambiando el color de las mejillas de Butters.

- ¿Un… beso? – repitió, sin salir de la sorpresa, preguntándose cómo es que habían terminado liados con algo como un beso.

- Si. Ya sabes, uno real – le dijo y su voz sonó sincera.

Los ojos de Butters iban de un lado a otro, incapaz de sostener la mirada clara de Kenny y sus manos estaban completamente inquietas. Kenny lucía tan impasible como siempre. Si lo pensaba bien, era demasiado injusto que sólo él tuviera que sentirse tan inquieto.

- Kenny… tu… ¿Estás hablando enserio? – inquirió con un hilo de voz, mirando al rubio cada vez más cerca de él.

McCormick asintió levemente, se encogió de hombros y compuso una sonrisa ansiosa. Quizás –sólo quizás-, comenzaba a sentirse nervioso también.

- Si – respondió sincero. Butters enrojeció más si se podía y él sintió la respiración pesada – Bueno, sí. Pero sólo si tu estas bien con eso – terminó mirándole fijo, esperando su reacción.

Kenny hablaba en serio y eso, lejos de aliviarlo, parecía que solo empeoraba su situación aun más. Qué debía hacer.

Hubiera querido tener una respuesta para ello, pero su cabecilla se llenó de todo tipo de pensamientos inseguros, siendo –increíblemente- el perder la amistad de Kenny el que más le asustaba. Porque existía una posibilidad de que – y sobre todo si Kenny estaba siendo serio- se molestara si él se negaba.

En un momento, la imagen de Kyle cruzó fugazmente por su cabeza y se sorprendió pensando que a él no le molestaría besar a Kenny, sobre todo si así podían seguir siendo amigos.

- Butters – le llamó Kenny, alarmándolo al momento y si no fuera porque en esos momento no pensaba con claridad, podría asegurar que el ojiazul lucía impaciente.

- Bueno, yo…- Kenny se acercó, alentado por la carilla insegura de Butters.

Intentó apartarse pero Kenny se acercó otro poco más, acorralándolo entre el respaldo del asiento y su cuerpo. Kenny suspiro suavemente contra su rostro y automáticamente sus ojos azules se fijaron en los labios de Butters.

- Ken… Kenny – balbuceó el rubio, tembloroso, sintiendo la respiración tibia de su amigo en las mejillas y los latidos de su propio corazón desbocados.

- Está bien, Butters – susurró Kenny, demasiado imbuido en ello como para reacción.

De pronto, la idea de besar a Butters parecía demasiado excitante y ahora que le tenía así de cerca, percatándose del temblor de sus labios y la respiración entrecortada, se sentía completamente cautivado como para dejarle ir.

Después de todo seguía siendo un hijo de puta oportunista y un pervertido además y Butters, demasiado lindo.

Sin pensarlo más, se inclinó un poco más sobre Butters cortando la pequeña distancia que les separaba; le vio cerrar los ojos fuertemente y suspirar entrecortado antes de finalmente apretar sus labios contra los del rubio.

Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y Kenny podía sentirlo. Se separó un poco y observó el rostro contrario, completamente sonrojado; Butters aún no habría los ojos y mantenía la boca cerrada.

Había sido un beso casto e inocente, y sin embargo, a Kenny le había gustado, mucho.

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, tragó grueso y suavemente cogió ambas manos de Butters, separándolas y manteniéndolas a los costados de ambos.

- Butters – le llamó rozando peligrosamente otra vez sus labios. El chico abrió los ojos de a poco sólo para encontrarse con los azules de McCormick fijos sobre él – Hey, separa tus labios un poco – le susurró antes de volver a besarle suavemente.

Butters volvió a cerrar sus ojos sintiendo la boca de Kenny sobre la suya nuevamente, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas. De pronto, todo su cuerpo se había vuelto tibio y su estómago hacía cosquillas.

Lentamente separó sus labios dejándose llevar por los contrarios. Kenny había liberado una de las muñecas y su mano fue a dar en la mejilla izquierda del rubio, tomando mayor control de la caricia.

Sus dientes chocaron un par de veces mientras se acostumbraban al tacto del otro; la boca experta de Kenny succionaba con suavidad de los labios de Butters mientras éste intentaba seguirle el ritmo torpemente. Seductor, jugueteó con la boca del inocente chico que parecía incapaz de respirar. Era suave, tibia y había algo demasiado adorable en el hecho de saber que él era el primero en besarle.

Suavemente se separó fijo en la forma de los labios que acaba de besar, aun temblorosos y algo enrojecidos por la caricia. Butters seguía con los ojos cerrados y respiraba silenciosa pero torpemente.

Le soltó el rostro y de a poco, el chico volvió a abrir sus ojos. Kenny le miraba y estaba aún muy cerca de él y sin remedio, le regreso la mirada con el rostro enrojecido y una expresión aletargada.

McCormick le sonrió y se irguió completamente liberándole, sintiendo una excitación tonta. Le miró y Butters hizo lo mismo. Ambos estaban sonrojados aunque Kenny parecía más sereno, sin embargo, el ritmo acelerado de su corazón y ese conocido frenesí que exhalaba su cuerpo, era suficiente indicio para el joven McCormick de lo mucho que lo había disfrutado.

Quizás menos que besar a Kyle y completamente diferente pero, se había sentido bastante bien.

Sonrió con ese último pensamiento y se volvió observando a Butters, enmudecido a su lado.

- ¿Cómo… cómo ha estado? – preguntó algo cortado, sintiéndose extrañamente ridículo con ello y al mismo tiempo agradecido de que Butters no fuera tan intrépido como para preguntarle lo mismo, pues incluso él seguía aturdido.

Butters le miró inquieto y definitivamente mucho más sobrecogido que él.

- No… no lo sé- balbuceo avergonzado, encogiéndose de hombros, sin nada mejor que decir.

El ojiazul se sintió algo decepcionado pues hubiera preferido escuchar un "genial" o por el estilo, sin embargo, aquello también le resulto de alguna manera encantador. Justo el tipo de cosa que se podría esperarse de Butters.

Se levando de su asiento resintiendo de inmediato el viento frío del ambiente, enfriándole el cuerpo y las ideas al mismo tiempo. Miró a Butters desde su puesto en la banca aún con esa misma expresión atolondrada en la cara.

Sonrió levemente acercándose a él.

- Estuvo bien, Butters – le dijo. El chico le miró boquiabierto y ruborizado. Kenny rió y le cogió de la mano tirando de ella para levantarle. Pillado por sorpresa, termino en un segundo parado junto a él – Hey, quita ya esa cara, amigo, haces que me sienta como un hijo de puta – chanceó desordenándole los cabellos y aunque le sorprendió ensimismado, también logró hacerlo reír un poco.

- Vale – murmuró por lo bajo, abrazándose a sí mismo pues igual que Kenny, sentía el aire pesado y frío colándose por debajo de su abrigo.

Aún no terminaba de comprender que era todo lo que acababa de suceder. Era un sentimiento completamente nuevo e inquietante, pero extrañamente agradable. Por momentos todo parecía irreal, la nieve, los arboles, sus manos, la presencia de Kenny. Era como si el viento le picara las costillas. Su cuerpo aún sentía un hormigueo agradable y su corazón marchaba desesperado en su pecho.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrió Kenny seguía a su lado. No estaba molesto y tenía una sonrisa burlesca pintada en la cara y aunque sintió mucha vergüenza también se alegro de saber que podrían seguir siendo amigos. Sonrió emocionado con ese último pensamiento, observando el rostro sereno de Kenny.

- No estuvo nada mal – volvió a repetir el joven McCormick, lanzando una piedrilla a lo lejos. Butters se sonrojó y se colocó a su lado.

- Hey, mira, los chicos ya han dejado de jugar – indicó, observando el campo vacío.

- Si. Parece que comenzará a nevar en cualquier momento, después de todo – indicó mirando el oscuro cielos de South Park. Butters le imitó, tambaleándose un poco.

- Deberíamos irnos nosotros también. Ya es tarde y me estoy congelando, joder – dijo frotando sus manos una contra la otra. El otro sonrió, haciendo lo mismo.

- Lo sé, yo también– convino, sonriéndole. Kenny le imitó, empujándole cariñosamente con su cuerpo antes de comenzar a andar. Ambos conservando la celeridad de sus corazones y los sentidos exaltados.

Se detuvieron frente a la casa de los Stotch, siendo la primera que quedaba en su camino.

La caminata les había relajado y ambos volvieron a sentirse completamente cómodos con el otro avivando ese sentimiento grato.

- Nos vemos mañana – Le había dicho Butters como despedida en el último momento y él, con una sonrisilla en la cara partió.

Kenny McCormick se encaminó a casa recorriendo las mismas calles que ese mañana; cruzó la calle frente a la tienda de antigüedades y dobló la esquina donde se había topado con el grupo de señoritas. No se encontró con nadie esta vez y tampoco pensó en ello. Comenzó a nevar antes de llegar a su hogar y aunque aún le restaba camino, no le importaba. Se sentía optimista.

Y es que podría estar enamorado de su mejor amigo y haber arruinado su relación; podría ser que era un jodido marica y podría ser que al llegar a casa sus padres estuvieran discutiendo y ni siquiera hubiera algo para cenar.

Pero al carajo; mañana sería otro día.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_Siento mucho haberme tomado tanto tiempo para actualizar, pero lo cierto es que antes me fue imposible, lidiando con la escuela y mis examenes finales. En fin. A los que lograron leer hasta el final sin aburrirse, ¡muchas gracias!_

_Gracias por leer y por escribir, es realmente gratificante recibir sus comentarios. _

_Saludos y hasta la próxima semana._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**_

_**South Park pertenece a Matt Stone y Trey Parker.**_

* * *

><p>La mañana del lunes, cuando se suponía que Kenny McCormick debía estar esperando con sus amigos en la parada del autobús, el chico aún se encontraba arrebujado bajo las sabanas de su cama.<p>

La noche anterior había resultado inconciliable. Demasiado inquieto y con el raciocinio exaltado, esta vez no sólo por el desaire de Kyle y la situación incierta en que quedaba su relación, ahora también se comía la sesera pensando sobre su encuentro fortuito con Butters.

Se presentaba como un recuerdo recurrente y adictivo, algunas veces malicioso, otras inofensivo. Un disparate; una locura que resultaba excitante y simple a la vez y que bien podía ser muchas cosas y nada al mismo tiempo; sin embargo, fue suficiente para mantener en vigilia a la mente ofuscada de Kenny, ahuyentándole el sueño y haciéndole testigo de la tormenta que acaeció sobre South Park esa madrugada, hasta que luego de repasar cada centímetro del colchón y resintiendo el trasiego de las pasadas noches en vela, finalmente la pasividad le alcanzó y el sueño, benévolo, le arropó en su lecho.

Fue Stanley quien se aseguró de despertarle –aunque ya demasiado tarde- enviándole un mensaje de texto a su móvil donde simplemente ponía: _"Amigo, te deja el autobús ¡Despierta, cabrón!"_

Sin más remedio, se desperezó lentamente mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño, con tiempo suficiente apenas para orinar, cepillarse los dientes y lavarse el rostro.

Las baldosas del servicio estaban heladas y Kenny observó sus pies descalzos sintiendo un escalofrío surcándole las piernas. Algo soñoliento aún, examinó su reflejo en el pequeño espejo que colgaba de la pared. Tenía los ojos hinchados y el cabello completamente revuelto. Abrió el grifo e inclinó su rostro, sintió el golpe del agua fría sobre su rostro haciéndole tiritar sin quejarse, pues lo necesitaba para terminar de despertar.

Lo pensó por un segundo, aun con la piel estilando y fría; estaba por encontrarse con Kyle.

- ¡Qué esperabas, imbécil! – se reprendió, mirando su reflejo con una sonrisilla irónica.

Volvió a mojarse el rostro profusamente, intentando despejarse la cabeza. Estaba preocupado, era cierto; sin embargo, lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos, era algo que le acojonara. Ya había tenido suficiente de eso, y aunque no sería nada fácil –ni agradable- iría a clases y aceptaría lo que sea que fuese a pasar.

…

El aula de segundo grado de la preparatoria de South Park era un jolgorio entre griteríos y carcajadas hilarantes que saturaba los pasillos.

Sorteando algunos empujones y trompicones, Butters logró deslizarse dentro del aula. Se detuvo un momento en la entrada del salón de clases, oteando el lugar de un lado a otro, repasando una a una las caras de sus compañeros. No pudo encontrar a Kenny McCormick, como tampoco le encontró antes, en el autobús.

Pensativo, se mordió los labios componiendo un mohín, meditando en la posibilidad de que su amigo no apareciera por la escuela ese día. Le preocupaba, bien porque sencillamente resultaba imposible para él no entrometerse en asuntos ajenos o bien porque quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que Kenny era su amigo. Y lo era. Por eso mismo quería apoyarle.

Sin embargo, más allá de la preocupación provocada por la incertidumbre de saber cómo se encontraba su amigo, Butters sencillamente deseaba ver a Kenny. Porque él también había pasado una noche inquietante y alucinante. También había creído prescindible conciliar el sueño. Por eso quería verle. Así de simple.

Con el rostro relajado, se volvió buscando con la mirada a Kyle Broflovski. Y le encontró, sentado junto a Stanley Marsh, como de costumbre. Parecía muy animado; sonreía bastante relajado. Como siempre.

Suspiro, casi aliviado y por un momento pensó que quizá Kenny había exagerado las cosas o que, en el mejor de los casos, Kyle sencillamente había decidido olvidarse del asunto. Sin embargo y en honor a la verdad, a Butters eso resultaba algo poco probable ¿O es que acaso Kyle realmente podía olvidar el beso de Kenny tan fácilmente?

Y así, sin conocer la respuesta a su pregunta y sintiéndose más ansioso que antes, se dirigió a su asiento encontrándose con el rostro amigo de Phillip Pirrup.

- Buenos días, Butters – le saludo el chico, sentado en el asiento contiguo mientras se acomodaba la bufanda. Pirrup siempre era puntual, quizás el más, y Butters estaba habituado a encontrarle antes que a nadie.

- Hola, Pip, buen día – respondió con una encantadora sonrisa, acomodándose en su puesto.

- Ha nevado mucho, ¿cierto? – comentó el joven, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de su mano, pensativo.

- Oh, sí. Esta mañana cuando desperté, había tanta nieve en el alfeizar de la ventana de mi habitación, que no pude abrirla – relató, con ademanes infantiles. Phillip sonrió, mirándole de soslayo.

- Arg… Hey, ¡fíjate por donde caminas, jodido marica! – de pronto la voz desdeñosa de Eric Cartman se escuchó por todo el aula, haciéndose de la atención de ambos jóvenes y unos cuantos más de los presentes. Phillip se volvió hacia donde se encontraba el robusto muchacho, reconociendo al instante al chico con quien parecía discutir: Damien, con todo y su antipatía a cuestas ingresaba al salón.

- Jódete, culón – replicó por toda respuesta el impávido adolescente, sin molestarse en mirar a un fúrico Eric Cartman o detener su marcha. Phillip le vio atravesar el aula con la indiferencia pintada en cada rasgo de su rostro. Damien le miró y él inhalo lentamente incapaz de apartar la mirada y sintiéndose el blanco del ese par de ojos nigérrimos.

Con aparente indiferencia, se acercó hasta llegar al lado del rubio, fijo en sus ojos azules, enfureciéndose al percibir el nerviosismo del joven sajón. Sin embargo, su rictus no mutó en lo absoluto y por el contrario, se aseguro de que el chico alcanzara a escuchar, perfectamente claro, ese torpe "_Buenos días, Phillip"_.

Phillip suspiró con las mejillas coloradas y sin atreverse a devolver el saludo del todo. Damien se había alejado ya yendo a turbarse en su pupitre dos puestos más atrás dejándole con la incertidumbre de su próximo encuentro.

- Parece molesto, ¿cierto? – murmuró Butters con simpleza, haciéndose de la atención del rubio, incapaz de saber lo que ocupaba la mente del inglés en aquellos momentos, porque si había alguien capaz de reconocer el carácter voluble de Damien, ese, sin lugar a dudas, debía ser él, Phillip Purrup.

Por supuesto, Damien estaba molesto y él lo sabía. No había necesidad de ser testigo de la riña con Eric Cartman o de que Butters lo mencionara. Sin embargo, la oportuna llegada de su profesor y sus sermones carentes, le impidieron seguir haciendo cavilaciones innecesarias. Más que innecesarias, inútiles ya.

- Buen día, clase. A callar de una vez y a sus asientos, todo mundo – comenzó el profesor desde la pizarra, repasando los semblantes embotados de sus alumnos con mirada aguda; ignorando los suspiros negligentes y las muecas indolentes de los adolescentes.

- Joder, me cago en él – susurró Eric, a espaldas de Kyle.

- Cállate, Cartman – refunfuñó el pelirrojo, preparándose ya para recibir la clase de inglés y sin ánimo de discutir con su problemático amigo.

- Hey – le susurró Stanley inclinándose un poco sobre él –. Si Kenny no llega está jodido, amigo.

Kyle no respondió nada, desviando la mirada al pizarrón con discutible indiferencia. Sin embargo, cuando el profesor comenzó a pasar asistencia no pudo evitar volver su mirada a la puerta de entrada con preocupación. Después de todo, Kenny era su amigo y preocuparse por sus amigos, lo mejor que él sabía hacer.

…

Para cuando Kenny McCormick finalmente mostró su cara en el aula de clases, la clase de inglés ya había terminado.

Justo como había predicho Stanley Marsh, estaba jodido; sin embargo, el joven McCormick, consciente de haber llegado lo suficientemente tarde como para que el profesor de inglés, además de no le permitiría tomar la clase le hiciera acreedor de un reluciente reporte, se las arregló para quedarse únicamente con la inasistencia, esperando a hurtadillas detrás de los edificios por el cambio de profesor, con la nariz congestionada y un cigarrillo en los labios.

Lo primero que vio al entrar al salón, fue la abundante tarea que su profesor se había encargado de dejar escrita en la pizarra. Sin nada que objetar, se dirigió a su asiento con el cariz de un desahuciado. Fue el saludo informar de Stanley y su sonrisa relajada lo que le recibió.

- Hey, Kenny, ¿qué ha pasado contigo, amigo? – inquirió el joven, esperando que se les uniera.

- Seguro no dormites en tu casa, ¿eh, puto? – intervino Cartman, levantándose de su asiento. Kenny le devolvió un vistazo descuidado, encogiendo los hombros con indiferencia. También ignoró su carcajada sardónica y los intentos de Stanley por mandarle a callar. Kenny se había topado con la mirada cetrina de Kyle y con pesar, pudo leer el resentimiento en las pupilas verdes y brillantes de su amigo.

Kyle fue el primer en apartar la vista, con rostro claramente afectado por la incomodidad. El pelirrojo ni siquiera le miraba ya y parecía decirle con todo su cuerpo que no se acercara a él. Y eso, era suficiente para hacerle sentir increíblemente avergonzado y despreciable.

- Hey, ¿estás bien? – inquirió Stan, palmeándole el hombro. Kenny no estaba bien; sin embargo, compuso su mejor sonrisa y se tragó su desilusión.

- Si. Claro – murmuró, lanzando una nueva y desesperada mirada a Kyle, quien aún parecía dispuesto a rechazarle.

- ¡Al carajo con Kenny! – farfulló Eric, pasando de su grupo de amigos para ir a reunirse con el grupo de Token Black que parecía más animado. Sin embargo, los tres le dejaron marchar sin replicar nada.

- Hey, mejor que anotes la tarea antes de que llegue el profesor Stone – sugirió Stan palmeándole el hombro. Kenny asintió brevemente –. Pero será mejor que tomes las notas de Kyle, las mías son un desastre, amigo.

Kenny le miró un momento y luego sonrió, esta vez mucho más genuino y compuesto. Lo tenía claro; no deseaba causar más disgustos a Kyle.

Imitando a Stan, Kenny le palmeó el hombro un par de veces antes de dirigirse a su puesto.

- Vale, Stan. Lo haré después – le dijo con una sonrisa descuidada, revolviéndose el cabello de la nuca sin apuro.

Sin embargo, basto quedar de espaldas a Kyle y Stan para borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y dejar escapar un suspiro desconsolado.

Sin disimulo, se derrumbó sobre su pupitre hundiendo el rostro entre sus brazos, visiblemente decaído.

Había muchas cosas en su cabeza en esos momentos, unas sólo más angustiantes que las otras. Sin embargo, Kenny había aprendido a lidiar con los problemas toda su vida. La vida en sí era ya un problema. Además, como todo problema tiene solución, él todavía tenía una oportunidad.

Levantó su rostro, meditabundo, deshaciendo el lazo de su bufanda. El bullicio de sus compañeros no hacía más que adormecerle, recordándole su falta de sueño.

Y fue quizás por puro impulso que Kenny volvió su rostro y se encontró con los ojos bonitos de Butters fijos sobre él observándole al otro lado del aula, con un mohín en los labios; mezclándose con el resto de sus compañeros.

Sonrió con timidez, más bien inseguro, y Kenny le observó fijamente, descubriendo su rostro acongojado. Comprendió enseguida que el chico había sido testigo de su reciente encuentro con Kyle y aún así, le resultaba increíble que Butters pudiera lucir incluso más lastimado que él mismo.

Kenny sonrió, sinceramente conmovido por la naturaleza del rubio y con agrado, observó la renovada sonrisa que Butters le devolvía, haciéndole lucir nuevamente radiante y alegre.

Le saludo a distancia y Kenny frunció las cejas y aguzó la mirada intentando leer sus labios. No pudo descifrar ni una palabra y sin embargo le siguió el juego, regresando un _"Buen día, rubiales"._ Y aunque no estaba seguro si Butters le había entendido, se contento con verle sonreír nuevamente, intercambiando miradas cómplices que lograron hacer sonrojar al muchacho, efusivamente.

Fue el saludo del señor Stone, su profesor de matemáticas quien, ingresando al aula con libro de algebra en mano, les obligara a romper ese intimo contacto visual.

De nuevo, los suspiros no se hicieron esperar conforme el severo profesor anunciaba los asuntos más importantes que incumbían a la clase. Entre ellos, por supuesto, su próximo examen.

- No se habrán olvidado, ¿o sí? – cuestionó algo fanfarrón, observando los rostros desmoralizados de los jóvenes.

Particularmente, Kenny McCormick aborreció la noticia más que el resto de sus compañeros, haciéndole soltaba un par de improperio por lo bajo, especialmente dedicados a su profesor.

…

Cuando el timbre retumbó por todo el plantel, anunciando el final de la clase, la sonrisa de alivio en el rostro del joven McCormick se hizo visible, y ni bien el espigado profesor había terminado de abandonar el aula, él ya se había desperezado de su asiento dirigiéndose sin vacilación a donde Butters; sin embargo, el rubio se encontraba tan absorto en sus lecciones, que ni siquiera fue capaz de percatarse de su presencia.

Kenny se detuvo detrás de él, observándole por encima de la cabeza. Butters se encontraba demasiado apurado en completar un último ejercicio.

Sonrió, e impaciente se inclinó un poco sobre él, quedando a su altura.

- Bastante impresionante, rubiales – le dijo, con una astuta sonrisa. Butters se volvió y le miró con sorpresa y el rostro demasiado colorado.

- ¡Ken… Kenny!– balbuceó, sorprendido.

McCormick rió satisfecho de su travesura, yendo a sentarse en el escritorio vacio de la butaca de al lado.

- Butters, era tan… ¡cielos! No me lo puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta que estaba parado detrás de ti –chanceo, avergonzando al rubio.

- Cielos… Eres bueno, supongo – se disculpo con una tímida sonrisilla.

Kenny se encogió de hombros, miró las punteras de sus zapatos y luego, miró a Butters con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Hey, ¿Qué hay de estudiar juntos? ¿Aún estás dispuesto? – inquirió, contemplándole aletargado.

Butters sonrió al instante.

-¡Por supuesto! Sí quieres, hoy podemos quedar después de clases – propuso sin molestarse en ocultar su emoción. Kenny sonrió, incorporándose de su improvisado asiento, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

- Eso me gustaría, pero me temo que no será posible. Tengo que trabajar esta tarde, así que, ¿qué tal mañana? – sugirió, aunque mucho menos emocionado que el otro con la idea de estudiar. Butters asintió, recomponiendo la sonrisa que había perdido antes al escuchar la negativa de Kenny.

- ¡Bien! Mañana también está bien para mí – convino feliz.

- Mañana será, entonces.

- Si – repitió emocionado.

Kenny se aproximó a su lado pasándole una mano por el cabello. Le miró y Butters hizo lo mismo, sonrojándose visiblemente. Ambos se dieron cuenta; podían leer los pensamientos del otro como si fueran los suyos; como si salieran de su propia cabeza y se quedaran flotando frente a ellos pellizcándoles los mofletes y tirando de sus orejas; sin embargo, ninguno se atrevió a mencionar nada.

Sus miradas se separaron y un suspiro casi imperceptible abandonó los labios curvados de Kenny. Le despeinó suavemente, deslizando sus manos hasta dejarlas apoyándolas en el escritorio del rubio.

Butters las observó, distrayéndose con sus dedos; largos y de uñas bien cortas.

Le escuchó saludar a Damien por encima de su cabeza y él apresurado, levantó su mirada, observándole.

Kenny le miró luego de unos segundos y volvió a sonreírle antes de llevarse las manos a los bolsillos nuevamente. Su profesora, la señora Johnson, acababa de ingresar al aula anunciándose con un taconeo molesto; sin embargo, Butters decidió ignorarla por un momento más.

- Te veo luego, Butters – se despidió Kenny, dedicándole una última sonrisa. Butters le imitó, asintiendo levemente.

Apresurado, Kenny se deslizó rodeando el pupitre de Butters, despidiéndose brevemente de Damien en el proceso y esquivando en el último momento la cabeza de Phillip, evitando golpearle a tiempo.

Sorprendido, se volvió a tiempo de observar a Butters sonreír cubriéndose los labios de manera infantil e inevitablemente, él también lo hizo.

…

El salón de la biblioteca de la preparatoria de South Park era, ciertamente, el más grande de todo el plantel. Una sala iluminada de paredes altas y menaje simple, compuesto por largas estanterías atestadas de libros formando los pasillos. Además de grande, era el área más apartada también.

Se encontraba en el ala oeste, al final del pasillo principal, pasando la cafetería; dejándole perfectamente solapada en la parte posterior por el edificio de aulas de primeros grados, convirtiéndole en el lugar más visitado por los más pillos del colegio.

Craig Tucker era uno de ellos. Ese día, nuevamente había preferido el tabaco sobre el almuerzo, así que sin prisa pero sin pausa, se dio cita en el lugar como en muchas otras ocasiones, resguardándose de profesores y consejeros.

Era adepto al tabaco. Había aprendido a fumar a los catorce años luego de ser retado por sus amigos y, desde entonces, no había parado. Y aunque al principio era como parte de un juego excitante y culposo, se había prolongado demasiado, tornándose en una adicción. Craig Tucker fumaba mucho y a menudo. Y cuando lo hacía, lo hacía a solas, por dos razones.

La primera simplemente por costumbre. Fumar a hurtadillas de su familia durante tanto tiempo había terminado por convertirse en un hábito; muy cómodo además.

La segunda razón era menos simple y más caprichosa: Tweek Tweak le había prohibido fumar mientras estuviese con él. Y aunque en un principio no se encontraba nada conforme con ello, igualmente terminó por aceptarlo y, acostumbrarse.

Fue mientras exhalaba más de ese humo tóxico, con la mirada perdida y el ceño relajado, que se topó con el semblante anímico de Kenny McCormick.

Le vio sonreír mientras se acercaba con un cigarrillo en su diestra y él, haciendo gala de su parsimonia, apenas le regreso el saludo con un breve cabeceo.

- Hey, Craig, ¿tienes fuego? – preguntó el rubio, acomodándose a su lado en el pequeño saliente del muro trasero que conformaba la biblioteca.

Él asistió tendiéndole su viejo zippo plateado. Kenny se tomó su tiempo, inhalando lentamente del pitillo como si desease prolongar el tiempo con ello. Craig, por su parte, se limitó a observarle con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas coloradas por el frio.

- Gracias – le dijo, regresándole el encendedor. Luego, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y dejó caer su peso sobre ellas con pereza, soltando una primera bocanada de humo que fue a mezclarse con el resto.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, escuchando a lo lejos el bullicio provocado por los estudiantes en descanso, libres en los pasillos y la cafetería.

- ¿Qué sucede, McCormick? Luces terrible – inquirió el moreno, con una mueca impasible en el rostro.

Kenny sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros; exhalo el humo de sus pulmones una vez más y sostuvo en cigarro entre las frías falanges.

- Nada en particular. Puedes estar tranquilo, amigo – respondió con cierta nota de sarcasmo que no pasó desapercibido por Craig –. Hoy no estoy de humor para la mierda que sirven en la cafetería, eso es todo – mintió, y Craig se dio cuenta, pues Kenny McCormick no era precisamente un chico quisquilloso.

Era más bien que Kenny había tomado una decisión ya, quizás errada, quizás no. Evitar a sus amigos, por lo pronto, parecía lo correcto. Y podían recriminarle lo que quisieran, sin embargo, había actuado pensando en Kyle todo el tiempo.

De cualquier manera, Kenny sabía que con Craig no había necesidad de argüir y ciertamente, él no deseaba hacerlo.

- Pues vale – murmuró el joven con esa apatía que le caracterizaba, sosteniendo el pitillo por los labios.

Kenny sonrió y le miró con aspecto bonachón.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo va todo? –inquirió con cierta complicidad. Craig se encogió de hombros, intentando esconder su entusiasmo.

- Bien – respondió parco –. Bastante bien – agregó, con una sonrisilla descuidada y el ánimo por las nubes.

- Eso parece, cabrón – advirtió con sorna, recibiendo el dedo medio de Craig como respuesta.

Sin embargo, Craig Tucker no tenía nada que reprocharle. Kenny McCormick era su compinche y un buen camarada. Un gran amigo, lo suficientemente fiable como para convertirle en el único confidente de su romance con Tweek Tweak. Y era el único por dos incuestionables razones: la primera, porque sabía que Kenny era el único en quien podía confiar. Su honestidad y personalidad desinhibida le precedían. Y no se equivocó.

La segunda razón era por defecto, pues aunque el joven Tweak le había prohibido hablar a alguien sobre su relación, siendo esa la única condición para convertirse –irónicamente- oficialmente en pareja, desde mucho antes él se había adelantado, confesado a Kenny cuando gustaba de Tweek. Ahora era Kenny quien tenía prohibido mencionar algo al respecto; por supuesto, McCormick había sabido comportarse a la altura. Como el buen amigo que era. Como siempre.

- ¿Sigues trabajando con el viejo Parker? – preguntó el moreno, cambiando rápidamente el hilo la conversación.

- Si. Hoy tengo turno – respondió Kenny, dando otra intensa calada al tabaco.

- ¿Sigues encaprichado con la motocicleta? – cuestionó con cierto retintín y pereza. El rubio le regresó una mirada furibunda.

- No es un capricho, es una necesidad. Tú podrás tener el auto de tus padres cuando quieras, cabrón, pero otros estamos jodidos, ¿sabes? – replicó sin perder del todo su buen humor, haciendo reír a Tucker.

- Quizás en dos meses pueda comprarla – continuó, distraído con el humo gris que salía de su boca mezclado con su aliento. Estar así, le hacía pensar en viejas navidades cuando solía observar a su padre fumar sentado junto a él en la acera atiborrada de nieve de su casa.

En ese momento, le distrajo el rumor de unos pasos - ligeros y cortos- aproximándose a ellos lentamente, alertándoles.

Esperaron en silencio hasta que de pronto, la figura menuda de Tweek Tweak apareció por el flanco izquierdo del edificio silenciosamente.

Tenía las mejillas coloradas y el cabello revuelto y cuando sus ojos verdes finalmente dieron con el rostro pálido de Craig Tucker, compuso un mohín severo que resultó más bien infantil.

Kenny dedicó una sonrisa al aire, observando la cara enfurruñada del recién llegado. Parado allí frente a él y con la luz tenue del sol de lleno en su cara, a Kenny le pareció que sus ojos eran realmente verdes y brillantes.

- Craig – le escuchó decir suavemente, dedicando una mirada flemática al aludido.

Cuando se giró hacía Craig, pudo comprobar que su amigo ya estaba alerta. Tucker esperó en silencio, con los pulmones congestionados de humo. Luego suspiró, vaciando su organismo lentamente.

No intercambiaron más palabras y sin embargo, Kenny comprendió que eso debía ser suficiente para comprenderse el uno al otro. Un segundos más tarde, Craig asintió levemente y con eso, el rubio desapareció exactamente por donde había aparecido.

Al instante, McCormick sonrió, socarrón. Craig le ignorarlo, dando una última y efusiva calada a su cigarrillo antes de extinguirlo bajo la suela de su zapato.

- Te van a patear el culo, Tucker – le picó divertido, mientras el otro se ponía en pie, sacudiendo sus ropas rápidamente.

- Que te jodan.

- ¿Le has hecho enojar? – inquirió manteniendo la burla en su sonrisa. Craig se limitó a negar levemente con la cabeza.

- No soporta el cigarrillo. Eso es todo – explicó parco, encaminándose lentamente –. Me largo, McCormick.

- Bien. Ve a besuquearte detrás de los salones – le dijo con la burla pegada en la sonrisa. Craig Tucker ya le daba la espalda y aún así, alzó su mano derecha irguiendo su dedo medio tanto como pudo.

…

Poco antes que el descanso terminara, Phillip Pirrup se dirigió al área de casilleros, procurando evitar así la marejada de estudiantes que siempre precedía al timbre.

Llevaba un par de libros en brazos, una bufanda celeste arrebujada al cuello y el cabello suelto, como una cortina dorada, por encima de los hombros.

Había almorzado poco y muy rápido, compartiendo mesa con un grupo de chicos de primer grado con quienes solía compartir su postre cada vez que servían gelatina.

Cruzó el pasillo cuasi vacio deteniéndose frente a su armario - el primer compartimento de una hilera de tres- y mientras comenzaba a quitar el seguro, escuchó a un grupo de chicos acercarse. Les vio brevemente mientras intercambiaba su cuaderno de algebra por el de historia, reconociendo a un par de ellos.

Escuchó sus bromas zafias sobre sus últimas citas, haciendo burla e injuria de las señoritas con quienes salían y, con aburrimiento, rodo los ojos y arrugó la nariz escuchándoles partir, carcajeándose orgullosos de su estupidez.

- Cretinos – murmuró para sí, volviendo su rostro en el último momento para verles desaparecer por el pasillo, sin embargo, fue la silueta silencio de Damien apareciendo por el corredor, lo único que consiguió apoderarse de su mirada.

Contuvo el aire un segundo, mientras sus ojos dieron con los negrísimos de Damien y un nerviosismo le atacó.

Volvió su rostro intentando serenarse, dejando escapar un suspiro cargado de paciencia.

Apresurado, cogió los útiles que creía necesarios para sus próximas clases y cuando le escuchó aproximarse, sintió un vuelco en el estómago que le hizo levantar la vista.

Damien pasó a su lado y se colocó frente a él, taciturno y con el gesto torvo.

Sabía que eso pasaría; lo supo esa mañana cuando le vio llegar enfurecido; incluso lo había sabido desde el mismo instante en que echó a correr entre el hervidero de adolescentes sin dar tregua u oportunidad a que el moreno se le acercara.

Phillip miró a su alrededor, más esquivo que preocupado, esperando que, quizás ese chico obtuso le dejara tranquilo al verse ignorado o en su defecto, esperaba escuchar el chirrido de la campana casi con el añoro de un infante ansioso de ir a casa. Sin embargo, Damien seguía ahí, frente a él; sentía su mirada irascible fija sobre él, robándole el poco brío que aún conservaba.

Intentó cerrar su casillero y Damien se aproximó un centímetro más y, sin poder evitarlo, finalmente le miró.

Estaba tan pálido como siempre y sus ojos, profundos y nigérrimos cuales perlas negras de Tahití. Él, por otra parte, tenía las mejillas arreboladas y el corazón dando vuelcos en su pecho.

Bajo la mirada, afianzando más el par de libros en su regazo y jugueteó con el seguro del locker, deseando que esos escasos minutos que faltaban para comenzar la próxima clase, se consumieran con su ansiedad.

- ¿Porqué te fuiste el viernes, Phillip? – Le oyó decir con voz monocorde, muy cerca de él-. Te dije que te acompañaría a tu casa – reprochó, sin variar su tono de voz o mutar su expresión insondable.

Phillip le miró directo a los ojos, aunque vacilante.

- Y yo te dije que no era necesario – replicó, haciendo acopio de todo su valor. Al instante, fue testigo de cómo la expresión perenne en el rostro de Damien se contraía en un gesto fúrico. Asustado, Phillip no pudo más que morderse los labios, intentando mantenerse firme.

Intentó cerrar su casillero, dispuesto a echarse a la fuga nuevamente, sin embargo, antes de siquiera comenzar, Damien retuvo su mano apretándola bajo la suya bruscamente.

El joven Pirrup intentó liberar su mano dolorida bajo la presión de Damien, sin embargo fue el mismo Damien quien le soltó al tiempo que azotaba la puerta del casillero, haciéndole cerró los ojos inconscientemente y retroceder un paso.

Damien se acercó, desmañado y furioso, cogiéndole por el brazo.

- Escúchame bien, Phillip. Hoy regresaremos a casa juntos, ¿de acuerdo? Así que ni siquiera pienses en salir corriendo de nuevo – masculló, soltándole al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de allí, recorriendo el pasillo a zancadas y dejando al rubio inquieto y avergonzado.

Phillip inhalo profundo, como si antes hubiera estado impedido de hacerlo y agitado, recargó su cuerpo en el muro frio de casilleros, deshaciéndose de su ansiedad en un suspiro quebrado.

Estaba asustado y demasiado cansado de esa situación.

No entendía la razón por la cual Damien hacía eso; por qué a él de entre el resto de sus compañeros y por qué así. Por qué tenía que jugar a ser benévolo un segundo y cruel al otro.

Habría sido más fácil que simplemente le ignorara, incluso que estallara contra él y que luego, sencillamente le olvidara. Pero Damien era cruel, y prefería mantenerle cerca y consciente de él, obligándole a ser partícipe de ese juego agridulce.

Abrumado, giró su rostro sajón, en busca de algún rastro de su astuto verdugo solo para comprobar que ya había desaparecido.

Se llevó su mano libre al rostro, frotando sus ojos inconscientemente y un suspiro débil abandono sus labios.

Observó su mano, enrojecida por el reciente forcejeo y una angustia le invadió. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse, pues en ese momento, el timbre estalló estruendosamente sobre su cabeza, regresándole su serenidad.

En un segundo, un murmullo general parecía brotar de entre las paredes y los pasillos invadiéndolo todo, hasta que inevitablemente, Phillip se vio atrapado en la horda juvenil.

…

Regresar ó caminar juntos a casa. Para Phillip, nada de eso tenía sentido. No con Damien. Porque estaba seguro que no había interés u objeto alguno en ello, salvo el de molestarle, incomodarle e incluso mofarse de él.

Porque no existía una amistad. Ni siquiera un motivo o razón que les motivara a mantenerse juntos.

Sin embargo, la pasividad del chico siempre terminaba por acostumbrarle demasiado a las cosas. Y un día de pronto, Phillip se encontró sorprendentemente habituado a la extraña y forzada compañía de Damien.

- Vamos – le había dicho un segundo antes de ponerse en marcha en medio del vocerío pubescente. Él solo suspiro, arrebujando su bufanda y deslizando el último botón de su abrigo en el ojal.

Camino a su lado atravesando la horda juvenil que como ellos, aguardaba fuera del plantel, felices de terminar con su jornada; Damien no decía nada, pero Phillip procuraba mantenerse cerca de él todo el tiempo.

Sobre sus cabezas, un cielo frio y encapotado se arremolinaba de forma sinuosa y alarmante, presagiando intimidante, la llegada de una tormenta. Hacía un frio feroz y acelerando el paso, cruzaron la calle dejando atrás los murmullos y carcajadas producidos por el alborozo juvenil.

Justo antes de doblar la esquina, Phillip se volvió dedicando un último vistazo a sus compañeros, descubriendo en el último segundo, la figura distante de Butters acompañado de Dougie, ese chico pelirrojo que aún parecía seguir al rubio a todas partes. Sonrió recordando todas esas ocasiones en que habían jugado juntos y la infinidad de cosas que solían hacer entonces, meditando apenas un segundo después en lo que pensaría Damien si llegara a enterarse de sus juegos tontos e infantiles.

En silencio, se dedicó a seguir al moreno apenas un poco rezagado de él. Damien era alto y demasiado rápido para Phillip que normalmente luchaba por seguirle el ritmo. Sin embargo, parecía que esta vez el chico había decidido caminar a su ritmo y Phillip lo agradeció en silencio.

Por un segundo, el muchacho sajón se encontró curioso por saber qué pasaría por la mente de Damien en ese momento. Allí, caminando junto a él aparentemente indiferente e incluso hasta enfadado; acompañándole a casa cuando ni siquiera eso tenían en común. ¿Acaso eran demasiado el odio y la aversión que sentía por él?

Sintió su cara arder y un sentimiento incómodo le hizo componer un mohín, inconscientemente. Observó a Damien con los ojillos crispados y la cara colorada. Casi furibundo. De pronto, Damien se volvió y le miró fijamente como si hubiese sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndolo y obligándole a desviar la mirada. Cuando se sintió libre del escrutinio frio del moreno, le miró nuevamente y con mayor detenimiento. Tenía la espalda ancha y fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza de altura; el cabello, lacio y perfectamente negro, se acomodaba sobre su nuca suavemente, resaltando el color pálido de su cuello.

Fue entonces que Phillip se percató de que Damien no llevaba una bufanda y, aunque usaba su abrigo, tampoco llevaba guantes. Observó sus manos cómodamente enfundadas en sus guantes de lana y, enseguida, miró las pálidas y resecas del moreno. Hacía mucho frio; estaba por nevar y aunque estuvieran acostumbrados a ello, no era algo que simplemente pudiera ignorar.

Damien se detuvo de pronto y él le imitó, advirtiendo la luz verde del semáforo. Dio un paso más al frente, quedando a su lado; ni más atrás ni más adelante. Justo a su lado.

Distraído, observó el ir y venir de los coches girando su cabeza de un lado a otro, de una manera infantil.

Damien le miró, impaciente, hasta que finalmente la mirada de rubio se posó sobre él.

Phillip intentó sonreír, quizás por nervios, quizás por simpatía, sin embargo, terminó por bajar la mirada, topándose con las manos descubiertas y lívidas de moreno. Damien le miró desde su posición, imitándole y comprobando él mismo el estado de sus manos, ocultándolas un segundo después en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Phillip se dio por aludido y levantó la vista, encontrándose con el perfil afilado y ceñudo de Damien, quien ya no le miraba.

La luz del semáforo cambio, invitándoles a continuar su marcha.

Damien suspiró, formando una estela de vapor blanco y espeso con su aliento. Volvió su cara, encontrándose con el rostro agraciado del rubio observándole fijamente. Phillip le sonrió y él observó esa sonrisa detenidamente. Fue apenas un segundo, pero tras él, ambos se vieron obligados a apartar la vista. Luego de un momento, Damien le tomó del brazo, obligándole a andar; sin embargo, Phillip no fue capaz de sentir la hipotermia de sus manos descubiertas; tampoco se dio cuenta de que para cuando estuvieron al otro lado de la calle y Damien soltó su brazo, su mano se encontraba increíblemente tibia.

En ese momento, ninguno de los dos podía comprender que, si esa extraña relación que les unía se trataba de un juego, entonces, en ese juego ambos desempeñaban en mismo rol, las mismas posiciones; tenían las mismas ventajas y desventajas. No había un perdedor, mucho menos un ganador.

La nueva acera era estrecha y por tanto, se vieron obligados a andar uno detrás del otro. Phillip había tomado la delantera por un par de pasos apenas; sin embargo, podía sentir la presencia de Damien como si le llevara a cuestas.

- ¡Oh! Hola, Phillip. ¿Terminaron las clases ya? – habían llegado hasta la floristería de la Señora Neveu y la mujer, una sexagenaria amable y parlanchina, no había tardado nada en reconocer al rubio, saliendo a su encuentro de inmediato.

- Buenas tardes, Señora Neveu, ¿cómo le va? – saludo el chico, deteniéndose brevemente, aunque sabía que muy posiblemente eso molestara a Damien; sin embargo tampoco podía ignorar a la mujer, amiga de su madre y de la familia desde mucho antes que él fuera adoptado.

- Bastante bien, sabes. Sólo un poco cansada por tanto que ordenar. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

- Ella muy bien, gracias por preguntar – la mujer sonrió encantada con los modales del mocito, alisando los pliegues de su mandil con pulcritud.

- Me alegra oírlo, Phillip. Salúdala por mí, por favor. Dile que vaya a visitarme a casa, también – pidió, mostrándole una sonrisa de dientes parejos y desgastados. El rubio asintió obediente, sonriéndole con cordialidad antes de despedirse, mirando de soslayo a su silencio acompañante.

- Lo haré, hasta luego, Señora Neveu – se despidió, retomando su marcha.

- Gracias. Oh, y mejor que vayan directo a casa, Phillip, está por comenzar a nevar. No se entretengan jugando por ahí – advirtió, señalando el cielo cenizo que amenazaba al pequeño condado de South Park.

Ambos la miraron y luego se miraron entre sí. Phillip asintió y sacudió su mano despidiéndose, retomando su camino en silencio nuevamente.

Por un momento, pensó en las palabras de la Señora Neveu, seguro de que a Damien no le habría caído nada en gracia la insinuación de la anciana que le hacía pasar por uno de esos tontos amigos suyos.

Sin embargo, también se detuvo a pensar en esa posibilidad. A divagar, desarmándola y armándola a su antojo: la posibilidad de que realmente fueran amigos.

Pensar en esa verosimilitud, inevitablemente le hizo recordar el breve momento en que existió algo muy parecido a una amistad entre ellos. Sin embargo, ya no era como antes; ya no eran niños.

De pronto, Damien se colocó a su lado y él le miró fijamente, sin reparos.

_¿Qué quieres de mí? _

Habría querido preguntarle; sin embargo, en su lugar solo un suspiró exánime salió de sus labios, colorados por el frio.

Damien le imitó, divisando el hogar del rubio. Habían llegado ya.

Pirrup se adelantó, acelerando el pasó; sin embargo, Damien le tomó del brazo, impidiéndole avanzar más.

- Todavía no – murmuró, reteniéndole. Phillip le miró confuso - . No hemos llegado – agregó, contemplando inquieto, la incertidumbre en el rostro del rubio.

Phillip pareció meditarlo un momento mientras observaba el rostro pálido del más alto. Suspiró, mirando sus zapatillas, y luego, sin más, simplemente regreso sobre sus pasos, colocándose frente a Damien nuevamente.

El moreno le observó complacido un momento antes de soltarle. Phillip le devolvió la mirada, comprobando realmente cuan cerca se encontraban uno del otro.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Comenzó Damien de pronto, sorprendiendo al joven áureo - ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Phillip tragó saliva, intentando mantenerse firme bajo la mirada del otro. Sin embargo, en un momento se vio obligado a desviar la vista, demasiado intimidado. Damien bufó y le cogió del brazo nuevamente.

- Dime, Phillip. Está bien; sólo quiero saber – insistió, sosteniéndole con suavidad. Pirrup volvió a mirarle.

- No es… -balbuceo inseguro. Luego suspiró, inquieto, agachando la mirada nuevamente - . Quise estar con mis amigos, eso es todo – mintió, sintiendo arder su rostro.

El moreno le soltó, observándole fijamente. Tenía el rostro ruborizado y el cabello, desordenado por el viento, se desparramaba grácilmente por sus mejillas.

Damien se acercó un poco más, levanto su diestra y con suavidad, acarició los mechones blondos y rebeldes.

Phillip se encogió sobre sí, sintiendo los fríos dedos rozando su mejilla y despejando su rostro. Con cuidado, Damien deslizó los mechones lacios detrás su oreja y apartó su mano. Phillip se estremeció y Damien pudo sentirlo y aunque reacio, termino por alejarse del muchacho y devolverle su espacio personal.

Inquieto, volvió a acomodarse el cabello que Damien acababa de arreglar y avergonzado, desvió la mirada. Damien no apartó sus ojos de él; inhalo el aire frio que les rodeaba y sus manos volvieron a desaparecer bajo los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Retrocedió un paso y luego otro. Phillip se volvió hacia él con el rostro sonrojado, complaciéndole enormemente.

-Te veo mañana, Phillip – se despidió parco, antes de dar media vuelta y rehacer el camino, esta vez, a su casa.

Phillip le miró en silencio, incapaz de despedirse siquiera, convencido de la poca importancia que Damien hacía a sus palabras.

Le observó marchar, con el corazón acelerado y las mejillas arreboladas y cuando su figura se perdió en el cruce de calles, suspiró relajando su cuerpo completamente.

Una ráfaga de viento le sorprendió por la espalda, sacudiendo sus cabellos y los pliegues de su abrigo.

Tiritó, sintiendo el tacto frio y húmedo de un pequeño copo de nieve aterrizando sobre su mejilla, la misma que Damien acabada de acariciar. Miró al cielo y un puñado más le siguió a ese primero. Comenzaba a nevar.

Se giró y recorrió el pequeño tramo hasta su hogar. Dentro, su madre seguramente le esperaba con un plato de sopa caliente y ropa tibia; sin embargo, en lo único que Phillip podía pensar en ese momento, era en las manos frías y descubiertas de Damien.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola¡<em>

_Pues nada, muchas gracias por leer y por la paciencia._

_Hasta la próxima._


End file.
